The Clone's Life
by Pandracat
Summary: Erin Akane, a not very tall girl with long black hair and uncommon violet eyes finds herself in a rather shocking situation. Before a strange event took place in the poor woman's life, she lived peacefully in the 21st century. She went to school, she had her friends, she had a boyfriend. How will she deal with all the new information about herself?
1. Chapter 1

**~Erin's POV~**

I skipped through the long hallways of the Phantomhive Manor, heading to Ciel's study to pester him a little. Humming to a random song, I suddenly came to a halt when I felt a well-built chest against my back and two arms snaking around my waist. Looking curiously at those arms I knew too well, I glanced up at Sebastian quizzically, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Ah ah ah, you're mine and _only_ mine. May I ask why _my_ lady was skipping happily towards my master's study?"

For some reason, Sebastian couldn't read my mind, so he had to ask everything he wanted to know. I rolled my eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

"Sebastian. First: I belong to no one. Second: I thought that I should pester Ciel a little. He hasn't been giving me the attention I need. Unlike a certain *cough* demon *cough* butler of his. Now, would you be so kind as to release me?"

I pinched his arm and raised an eyebrow; he frowned slightly, but reluctantly let go of me. I turned to face him and beamed at the frowning butler.

"Thanks! Oh, I forgot to tell you..."

I trailed off. Was it really a good idea to tell him that Grell invited me to visit that library where there are thousands of cinematic records...? Well, it's not like this was a date, right? I mean, a bunch of good looking, freaking sexy and attract- *ahem* grim reapers will be there with me as well... While I was wondering all these things and trying to contain a major nosebleed, Sebastian was frantically shaking my shoulders to wake me up from that daydreaming of mine. When I snapped up, he sighed in relief and asked for the millionth time already.

"What did you not tell me, Lady Erin?"

"Never mind! It's not important!"

Then I spun on my heels and attempted to get away from him, failing epically. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his damn sexy chest once more. My arms were both on his thorax as he held me tightly with an arm around my waist and the other hand still on my wrist. Of course, as the skilled demon he is, he managed somehow not to hurt me. And I managed somehow not to blush, but actually stare blankly at his crimson eyes. We stayed at that staring competition until he smirked and leaned closer, whispering seductively in my ear. Very, _very_ seductively.

"Now, now... I absolutely disapprove lies, my dear Erin... I shall _punish_ you, unless you tell me exactly what you forgot to tell me, right _now_. What do you say, my lady?"

He backed away to face me, that sly smirk still on his handsome features while he analyzed my facial reactions. I was inhumanly blank. Almost like a doll. I was, in fact, absorbed in deep thought when an idea popped in my brain. I stared intensely inside his red orbs and smiled innocently. He arched one eyebrow at me, questioningly, probably thinking that I had given up way too easily. 'Surprise!'

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!"

I screamed with all my might and tried to sound as terrified as possible. It worked. While Sebastian stood there, still holding me, with a priceless expression, I waited for five seconds exactly until Ciel came running from the corner behind me.

"ERIN! What is happening?!"

Sebastian glanced at his master, then me, then his master, me again. Ciel did the same, his butler, then me. Then he had wide eyes and a scowl on his face. 'Hehehe...'

"SEBASTIAN! What do you think you are doing?!"

"No, Young Master, it is not what you think at all!"

He spoke calmly, trying to explain himself, but for some reason, he still hadn't released me yet. And I stood there, looking at Ciel with crocodile tears and pleading eyes.

"Ciel! Help me! Sebastian tried to do..._things_ to me! I was just going to offer you some help with your paperwork and he attacked me!"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, who stood there, stunned.

**~Sebastian's POV~**

I stood there, holding Erin and staring at her incredulously. 'She seduced me without even noticing since day one in this estate. She even was able to make those troublemakers Meyrin, Finny and Bard work without destroying anything - and she's not even a maid! Then the Earl apparently took a liking to her. Now she made him panic and actually _run_ to rescue her when she cried out for him and made him glare in an almost maniac way towards me. Just _what in Hell_ is she and _how the fuck_ does she do this?!'

"Sebastian."

I looked up at my master only to realize how close he was. He slapped me across the face and snatched the girl from my arms into his own. She faked a few sobs in his chest while he held her protectively. I was in complete and utter shock. 'My master wasn't so easy to trick. But then again, you really are something, aren't you, _Erin_?' I thought while looking at her. I got down on one knee and put a hand over the place where my heart should be.

"Young Master. I do apologize for my behavior. I assure you it will not happen again."

"I _surely_ do hope so."

Ciel said coldly before snarling at me. He glanced at Erin and immediately softened his gaze and started walking to his room. I saw her looking up at me and I could tell she wanted to laugh badly. 'She's surely an unpredictable one, is she not? My master was certainly captivated by her, just as... Everyone else...?! Oh my. The girl's unbelievable. Is she even real?'

**~Erin's POV~**  
I just looked up to see Sebastian's face and had to hold up to not burst out laughing. Seriously, this was AWESOME! He was staring at me and Ciel incredulously, as if we were nearly headless. I pressed my face against Ciel's amazingly strong chest and walked away to wherever he was taking me.

After some time, we reached our destination. I looked up only to recognize Ciel's bedroom. I glanced up at him curiously and tilted my head to the side, waiting for an answer as I sniffed weakly. He _smiled_. Yes, SMILED! And I could almost literally feel the butterflies in my stomach. Then he wiped those fake tears off of my face with his thumb while cupping my cheek. I smiled sheepishly and put my hand over his.

"Thank you... Ciel..."

And I lost myself in his dark blue orb. It held so much care and... Something _else_... Love? 'Wait! No no no no NO! He couldn't possibly be... In love, could he? WITH ME?! But he has Elizabeth! I can't do that to her! He will never be mine...' He must've noticed my pain, because he just smiled again and spoke, not louder than a whisper.

"Do not worry, my dear... I can always call off the engagement... I love you..."

I froze on the spot. Ciel had just confessed to me. THE Ciel Phantomhive confessed to ME! Oh joy! He took that as a bad sign and regret filled his handsome face. I looked at him and spoke in a serious tone.

"Ciel, do you really mean it?"

He had an offended expression; I couldn't help but to giggle at the sight.

"Why, of course I am! Is there a reason why I would possibly be joking about, my lady?"

My expression saddened as I proceeded to stare at the ground. I thought about every single person who already left me alone, the last image being my mother. The floor seemed extremely interesting now, for some reason.

"I'm afraid, Ciel… It's quite the challenge, you see, to believe someone actually cares about me. Everyone abandoned me but my father, and I'm tired of being the fool when all people do is to disappoint me! I wouldn't bear it if you-"

He put a finger on my lips and just stared inside my dark purple orbs as though staring at my very soul. 'Oh God, why do I have to have a crush on him too?!' He leaned in while closing his eye and kissed me. 'This is no good, no good at all! But...I wonder if he can do that thing with the cherry stem...?' And I melted in the kiss. Our lips moving in perfect sync, his tongue asking for entrance. 'What if...?' And I denied. Let's see what he's capable of. I felt him smirk in the kiss and the hand that was resting on my hip lowered to grab my ass. 'Boy, that escalated quickly!' Giggling, I finally let him in, unfazed by the low hand. My hands moved to his neck and played with his hair while our tongues fought for dominance. I won. I guess he let me win, but whatever. He then squeezed my ass with both of his hands as he lifted me up, and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked up to his bed and threw me there. I was panting a little, it was a long kiss. He looked at me, his blue eye filled with lust. 'Oh dear God, he's really so eager to do it now...?' He climbed on the bed and was on top of me; we kissed again, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I wanted it as bad as him. He descended to my neck, nipping, sucking, licking. I was able to hold in my moans, but Ciel soon found my soft spot and started working there. All the while I was unbuttoning his clothes and he hadn't noticed yet. 'Oh my, the boy's good! I should've known this is _not_ his first time...!' I let out a soft moan and he chuckled darkly against the skin of my neck.

"C-Ciel... Do you really wanna do it, like, now?"

I said, breathing heavily and praying that he would just claim me then and there. He practically glared at me, before speaking in an extremely husky voice.

"Yes. I want to make you mine... _now_!"

I smirked cunningly at him.

"Yes, my lord."

He smirked back and started to undress me. He was rather surprised to find out he was only in his underwear, almost comical if I wasn't in such need of him. 'Too slow...! If he doesn't take me right here and now…!' Then I started to help him remove my clothes. Panties and bra. 'Good.' He began to massage my breasts with his hands as he kissed me roughly; my moans muffled by his hungry mouth. My hands slid smoothly over his abs, reaching the boxers' waistband when the damn door burst open to reveal a blonde ball of hyperactivity a.k.a. Elizabeth Midford.

"CIEEEEL~! I've been looking for you fore-"

Then she saw us. Poorly dressed. Kissing on the bed. Ciel and I stared at her wide eyed and said simultaneously.

"_Crap._"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_He smirked back and started to undress me. He was rather surprised to find out he was only in his underwear, almost comical if I wasn't in such need of him. 'Too slow...! If he doesn't take me right here and now…!' Then I started to help him remove my clothes. Panties and bra. 'Good.' He began to massage my breasts with his hands as he kissed me roughly; my moans muffled by his hungry mouth. My hands slid smoothly over his abs, reaching the boxers' waistband when the damn door burst open to reveal a blonde ball of hyperactivity a.k.a. Elizabeth Midford._

_"CIEEEEL~! I've been looking for you fore-"_

_Then she saw us. Poorly dressed. Kissing on the bed. Ciel and I stared at her wide eyed and said simultaneously._

_"Crap."_

* * *

**~Erin's POV~**

Elizabeth teared up and ran away, leaving a shocked Sebastian on the way. When he got there, he saw the two of us and his eyes glowed pink while glaring at Ciel. And I was there, you know, just lying on the bed with Ciel on top of me, a very angry Sebastian at the door... 'Oh well... ' I sighed. 'The mess is done. What now?' I felt the pressure above me lighten and Ciel was dressing as fast as he could, what's actually pretty slow, if I may state. Then I looked at Sebastian as if he was an idiot and he got Ciel dressed in mere seconds. The heir of the Phantomhive Manor ran after his fiancé as I sat on the edge of the king sized bed while staring at the ground and frowning. 'I made her cry. She has always been so nice to me and I made her cry. Erin, you're just awful...' I buried my head in my hands. I glanced up at the demon after feeling like being observed. His eyes glowed pink again and he was watching my every move while licking his delicious looking lips. My eyes widen the size of saucers. 'Holy crap!' I thought to myself and rapidly got dressed again. Without help, you perverts.

When I was done, I looked around the room to find out I was alone. I just shrugged and walked out. When I reached the stairs, I could hear a heated argument. An annoyingly high pitched voice and a lower one. 'Dear Lord... What have I done...' Just when I thought of going down there and explain things, I was swept off of my feet and I flew out of the window. 'Just Grell would do this kind of thing. Was it today? Oh yeah! That's right. Today we're going to that library and all. I guess I'll go with the flow then...' I glanced at the red haired man and grinned. He grinned back with those sharp teeth of his, and continued to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop; I couldn't help but chuckle. Grell was so fun to be with! And extremely hot, along with Ronald, William and Undertaker...! Before I could notice, I fell asleep in Grell's surprisingly strong arms.

I woke up to the sound of Grell fangirling about something being cute... Still too sleepy to understand, I slowly opened my eyes. Then it hit me. 'Grell is _fangirling_. Shoot. Sebastian must have found me!' I shot up straight and looked around frantically, searching for the demon and feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden move. I drank in the sight, a lot of books and a red couch in which I'm sitting. A worried looking William sitting on my right, a happy Ronald on my left and a fangirling Grell in front of me. Squealing madly. 'Already a headache and I just woke up... For God's sake, Grell, _control_ yourself... Sebastian's not that amazing, you know...' I rubbed my temples as I thought and realized I couldn't spot any butlers around. I started to actually listen to what Grell was going on and on about.

"Aawww~! She's so CUTE when she's sleepy~! I want her just for me~! Will, I got over you and Bassy, now all I see is ERIN~~~!"

'Oh dear... Please don't tell me that- Wait up. He's actually kinda hot... Okay, really hot. Maybe I can make Sebastian jealous. It's funny seeing any of them jealous... But then again, why me?' I stared blankly at Grell for a moment. Then decided I should say something.

"Grell?"

"Yes, my sweet Erin~?"

His eyes glowed in anticipation and he blinked cutely at me. 'Control yourself, woman!' I had to hold back the urge to squeal and pinch his cheeks.

"Would you really give up on Sebastian and William for me?"

Puppy eyes mode ON! I saw William's eye twitch and Ronald growl. I giggled and waited patiently for an answer.

"Oooh~ Of course I-"

"Of course he wouldn't, my lovely lady... Tehehehe~"

I tilted my head in confusion as the others looked around the room.

"Undertaker? Where are you?"

"Grell thought you should be only his, so he put me in the salt jar again... He would've put the others too, but said he couldn't defeat them... Tehehehe~ I had forgotten about this great sensation of the water abandoning my body~!"

I allowed myself a joyous laugh. 'He's simply amusing.' I searched for the damn jar and finally found it, but he would be naked... 'Oh dear. I guess I wouldn't mind seeing him naked, but I do believe my quota of the sight of poorly dressed men is rather _high_ today. I'll pass this time.'

"Grell, dear, would you lend me your beautiful red coat? I am feeling a bit cold in here..."

I lied while hugging myself. 'Lies, all lies! Muahahaha!' Well, he wouldn't let me help Undertaker, so I had no choice. Grell squealed like a little girl, in joy that I asked for his coat. I could hear them snarl. 'Dear Lord, this is just too funny!' I laughed to myself as Grell put his coat on my shoulders.

"Thank you, darling..."

Then I kissed the corner of his lips. He almost died of nosebleed. 'Ah Grell, you're so fun!'

"Undertaker, dear, I'm coming to save you!"

"Tehehehehehe~ Sure thing, love~!"

We laughed as I lifted the lid and handed him the coat. I turned away; just being polite, because I wanted to see it. Really.

"You can get yourself out, right?"

"Tehehe~ I would rather have you help me, dear Erin! But seriously, I need help..."

"GENTLEMEN!"

They stood up right away, excluding William, who just lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, madam?"

"Help my dear Undertaker and get him out of that jar this instant! Please~"

Then I batted my eyelashes at them. Both of them blushed and rushed to help poor Undertaker. I giggled to myself. 'This will be better than expected. Tehehe~'

"Oh! And Undertaker! Don't you _dare_ face me naked! Wear that coat I gave you!"

I then heard Grell whining and complaining I had lied to him and that his coat was for me and only me and all that crap, which all of us just ignored as Undertaker spoke.

"Tehehe~ Are you sure, love~?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to respond, just to see a naked Undertaker blushing furiously at me seeing his manhood. 'Oh Lord. That's bigger than I'd thought.' I stood there, gaping and staring at him with arched eyebrows until William covered my eyes with his gloved hands. When he took his hands off of my face, Undertaker was dressed in Grell's coat. 'Well, at least it covers the important parts, I guess…' I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Undertaker."

"W-what?"

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. I point at him with my index finger, accusingly.

"Did you just stutter?!"

"N-no... You're going mad, love~"

"Again! You stuttered again! Undertaker, don't tell me you have a soft spot for me too?"

"Tehehe~ You caught me there, sweety! Teheh- Wait, 'TOO'?!"

"Uh... Yes... I believe that those two demon butlers, the Queen's Watchdog and Spider have a crush on me. Oh, don't forget those two who helped you out of the jar, they're in this too. Not that I'm proud of it, but it happened..."

I said, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. All four of them looked at each other, then at me, then just stood there staring me intently. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and spoke up.

"You know, it's not like I want it to happen... It just happens... I'm sorry... "

Grimacing at my now interesting feet, I could feel a tear of guilt come down my cheek. More of them appeared. Here we go again.

"Actually, it's really not your fault. Do you understand how interesting you are? I'll have quite some trouble to protect my little sister from these insolent men."

William said, while fixing his glasses with his scythe. Every since we first met, people assumed we were siblings, for our similar hair, actions, and also our square spectacles, as I tried to be serious around him. Well, it seemed to be the best thing to do near him. He soon found himself looking after me as an older brother would do and I happily accepted it, for my family consisted in only my dad and I. I looked at the reaper as though he had grown a second head.

"Will, I think you're just overreacting to Ronald's and Grell's constant courting towards me. I mean, what's so interesting about me? Nobody ever found me interesting anyways..."

I trailed off as the images of a young male wearing oval specs filled my mind. 'He did. But only him... Then that happened. No, don't think about it, Erin. What about the others? I wonder if those guys are doing alright…' All the while I was avoiding their gaze and rubbing my arm. I heard Ronald chuckle, my heart skipped a beat. My head snapped his direction and I had confusion written all over my face.

"Erin, babe. You're always unfazed by all our advances. You actually flirt back, and without a drop of guilt. And do you know how beautifully your hair matches your eyes?"

We were looking at each other, Ronald smiling sweetly as he spoke. I was there, just dumbstruck. 'Ronald is just too cute!' William appeared to be absolutely annoyed and Undertaker took his chance.

"Tehehe~ Love, you're also unfazed by the corpses and helps me when I ask you to do so. You're fun to be with! You make us laugh, and we enjoy a good laugh! Tehehe~"

At this point, Undertaker had his hair off his eyes and glasses on. Those magnificent eyes of his, green and yellow, as any shinigami's, but his eyes held a glint of malice. Grell thought it was time to say something too, and William kept his annoyed expression, eyes twitching at the sudden overflow of attention on me.

"Aaaah my sweet Erin~~! Will and Bassy are nothing compared to you! You love red and you sing too~! You're perfect to me! Aaaw marry me now!"

Through my blurry vision, I saw Grell jumping up and down while saying we should marry dressed in red and some other silly things related to marriage. I let out an affected laugh and wiped the tears away while sniffing.

"Oh, you guys... You're just too awesome, I don't deserve such good friends! I must be a mess now, aren't I..."

"Aaaw ERIN~! Even when you cry you're adorable~!"

I laughed wholeheartedly. 'I never thought that being weird would actually be beneficial... Now I should hug all of them, but hugging only one would result in something funny. You're gonna help me first, onii-san!' I ran to William and tackled him. I put my arms around his neck, and a surprised William put his around my waist. He stumbled a little, but regained balance and hugged me affectionately. I took in his scent gladly, cologne and most probably his natural scent. 'Just amazing...' Hey, he's my brother, but a fragrant one as well! As the wonderful smell filled my nostrils, I could feel him smiling, what's rare. I also could feel the others glaring daggers at us as I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, William... Really, thank you..."

I sniffed weakly. He whispered back, one of his hands running through my long black locks.

"No problem at all, my lady. We're simply telling you the truth. But honestly, I do hope you do not marry that useless excuse of a reaper..."

Grell was now throwing a tantrum about William's comment. I giggled and said out loud.

"Guys, could you please stop glaring? I can feel a hole burning in my back already! Geez, he's my _brother_, you dirty minded creeps!"

I laughed as I heard them gasp and William chuckled when they turned away. Pulling back slightly, I cupped his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek while looking into his marvelous green and yellow eyes. He smiled softly and returned the kiss before ruffling my hair. I grinned at him, noticing the others blushing. 'Wow, do I have THIS effect on them? Let's try Undertaker now then!' I skipped towards Undertaker and glomped him; we fell to the ground while laughing. I did my best to ignore the fact he's barely dressed underneath me. I smiled sweetly at him and hugged him with all my might and whispered.

"Thank you too, love~! Let's play with their minds now, shall we?"

"Tehehe~ Anything for you, darling~! What are we gonna do, hm~?"

"Surprise~! Just watch me!"

I chuckled along with him and he got up. When he was about to lift me up, I tripped him and he fell on top of me. I saw the others gasp in shock and a very angry William glaring at Undertaker. I laughed as I saw him blush madly.

"My, my... Undertaker~! You're a wild one, aren't you?"

"N-no! Th-that's not it at all!"

He began to panic; I just shook my head while giggling and gave him a peck on the lips. He was redder than a tomato. 'Oh dear Undertaker, you're fun too~!' The others stood there, stunned. Then immediately took Undertaker away and helped me up. I was laughing all the while. Grell was freaking out, Ronald was fuming and William had the darkest aura I've ever seen. They all said in unison.

"What the _heck_ do you think you're doing?!"

I burst out laughing as William hit Undertaker on the head with his scythe, just like he does with Grell.

"But I didn't do anything! SHE kissed me!"

'Poor Undertaker...' I was still laughing and decided to save him; he was still rubbing his swollen head, trying to soothe the pain.

"Hey guys! _Relax_! You said that I flirted back without guilt, I was just doing that."

I snickered. 'They're just incredibly fun! I guess it's Ronald's turn now!' I made my way to him and winked. He blinked and blushed softly. I snaked my arms around his neck and he froze; my dear onii-san watching us as if we were a timer bomb about to blow. I chuckled lightly and leaned in while staring at his lips. He was breathing erratically and still blushing. He could make Grell's hair ashamed of its color.

"E-Erin...? Wha-what are y-you doing?"

He asked weakly. 'Oh my, Ronald, don't faint now! I haven't finished yet!' I looked at him seductively and put my finger on his lips.

"Shhh... Relax. You'll like it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously... _

_ "E-Erin...? Wha-what are y-you doing?"_

_ He asked weakly. 'Oh my, Ronald, don't faint now! I haven't finished yet!' I looked at him seductively and put my finger on his lips._

_ "Shhh... Relax. You'll like it."_

* * *

**~Erin's POV~**

He gulped, blushing a thousand different shades of red. I got closer, centimeters away from his lips and kissed him passionately. He didn't respond right away, but soon melted in my hands and started moving his lips in sync with mine, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer. After a few seconds, we broke apart and I winked again. He grinned brightly and pecked my nose. I laughed a little and released him. The others were burning in rage, so I turned to each one and smiled as innocently as I could. Their gaze softened and they calmed themselves, yet I'm sure William is making Ronald work overtime for this. 'Oh well. I guess it's Grell's turn. Even though I've already given him a kiss today... He's sulking there on his emo corner, I should go there...' I tilted my head, in an adorable manner if I say so myself, and glanced curiously at the red reaper.

"Grell?"

"...what?"

"Are you okay?"

My eyes big and round as I watched him and I blinked, my head still tilted to the side as I waited for his answer. He turned around and looked at me, those anime tears flowing down his face and a pout on his lips. As soon as his eyes met mine he blinked his tears away, spun on his heels and began running towards me. 'Oh Lord. Brace yourself, Erin, here comes a wild Grell!' Everyone's eyes were wide, scared that he would break me with his bear hug. I was waiting for the impact and shut my eyes tightly...but nothing came. I opened one eye at a time and saw Grell frozen, his legs in a walking position. Why was he frozen, then? Well, Undertaker's scythe was mere centimeters away from Grell's neck and the retired reaper was entirely serious. William's pruner was almost perforating the flamboyant man's forehead and Ronald's lawnmower was directly pointed to his chest.

"NOOOOO! You're destroying our love! You're taking _my_ Erin away!"

He screamed from his frozen position; eyes wide and tearing up again. I laughed at his possessive tone and walked towards them.

"You can let him go, guys."

Ronald was bewildered. William was as stern as ever. Undertaker never seemed so dangerous. The blonde was the first to cry out.

"What?! Not in a million years! He'll kill you in one of his stupid bear hugs!"

"I trust him. Grell, stay still when they back off, okay?"

"Sure! Anything for you, my Erin~!"

And he eyed the other three hopefully after smiling wide at me. Ronald and Undertaker looked at each other then nodded, putting their weapons down slowly. William kept his personalized scythe steadily between Grell's eyebrows. I chuckled and placed my hand lightly on my serious and strict brother's arm, in a hopeful attempt to quiet him down a little. Fail.

"I trust him, William. Grell, no matter what, don't move. Understood?"

"Yes madam!"

William turned his gaze to me, frowning. I smiled sweetly and tilted my head, patting his arm.

"Don't you trust me, big brother? I can handle the boys, I wouldn't let them move a single finger if I didn't want them to. I can control them with one look, so shush! Someday one of those veins on your forehead is going to pop up if you don't relax more, nii-san…"

He grunted, but nonetheless backed off from poor Grell. I beamed and winked at William, who merely pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. I looked at the red haired man and stared intently into his eyes.

"Um... Erin~? I feel like my soul is being analyzed and judged..."

Then he laughed awkwardly and sweat-dropped. A light bulb was almost visible shining above my head as I came up with a rather brilliant idea. I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Oh. You can feel it? Well, okay... Just a little longer. Then your soul shall be mine."

I smiled cutely while his eyes were the size of saucers. Ronald and Undertaker were snickering and trying hard not to burst laughing; William only smirked wickedly. I laughed.

"Aaah Grell! You're so _fun_! Do you really think that I can take souls? Silly! Even if I could, I wouldn't take yours."

I patted his head; he sighed in relief while the other two just laughed their asses out. William just shook his head disapprovingly. When realization hit the red-headed, he pouted and placed both hands on his hips.

"Why not?! What's wrong with my soul?!"

"Oh, nothing at all. But it's funnier to mess with you while you're alive, right?"

I grinned brightly and winked. He stood there, stupefied for a while. Then he laughed.

"Oh, sure~! Aren't you the smartest creature on Earth?"

I giggled and approached a little more. Less than a foot away, my *ahem* enormous breasts almost touching his chest. We were holding each other's gaze until I leaned closer and put my hands on his chest. He started to have difficulties to breathe and I had my eyes half open, still holding his gaze as I moved my hands down and when I reached his belly button, he stiffened. I stopped my hands and leaned closer to his ear, practically purring.

"_Grell_... Do you want me to continue~?"

He gulped at how his name slipped out of my tongue and I could feel his heart beating faster and loudly.

"Uh... I-I... Um... W-well..."

He was unable to say a single word without stuttering. 'Grell, that's why you're so fun!' I chuckled darkly and ran my tongue along his ear and bit his earlobe while moving my hands a little more. He shivered. I kissed his neck softly and backed away putting my hands together behind my back and smiled innocently. Grell was panting hard and still frozen on the spot. William just smiled and shook his head with his eyes closed. Ronald was suppressing a nosebleed and Undertaker was chuckling. Well, even so, Undertaker was holding his scythe firmly and pointing it towards Grell. 'I just hope they don't hurt each other…' Then Undertaker began to chase Grell everywhere. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat on the couch, gesturing Ronald and William to sit again. The three of us sit there, chatting and having a few laughs, we even had some tea and Undertaker's special biscuits. A mentionable topic was brought up by William.

"So, Erin, may I ask why they got *ahem* _special_ treatments? I would've preferred that you had done the same you did with me, that'd be a lot more proper to a lady than seducing these… These freaks."

He questioned while fixing his glasses and glancing seriously at me. I arched an eyebrow and smirked deviously.

"Jealous, aren't we, William? Are you saying you wanted to be kissed as I did to Ronald and Undertaker? _Hohoho~_ I got it! You wanted the same treatment as Grell? William, you shameless reaper, you! And here I was thinking I was your _sister_."

I emphasized the sister and playfully punched his arm as he pinched the bridge of his nose, evidently irritated, and spoke quickly after clearing his throat.

"I would never be jealous of these morons! I was only worried about my little _sister_ and wished to understand why they had such different treatments! Well, you don't have to answer if you do not wish to do so. I am your brother, but you have the right to keep your secrets."

He said sternly, but looking away; eyebrow twitching. I chuckled softly and shook my head, rolling my eyes. Ronald was watching me curiously, eager to know the answer too.

"You see, William. I knew exactly the edge of all of them. Where I could go and the guys wouldn't take it as the initial mark of a relationship, yet I would have them in the palm of my hands. Don't get it wrong, it's not like I'm just using you, but it's awfully hilarious to see you struggle in my grasp."

I explained calmly and directing the latter part to Ronald as they listened intently to my every word, nodding every once in a while.

"I knew what to do to each one of you so you wouldn't faint or die from nosebleed, but still be strongly shakened by my actions."

William just nodded in understanding as Ronald widened his eyes and looked at me as if I was some kind of goddess. At the background, sounds of a suffering Grell could be heard faintly.

"Would you want to hear my brief report of why I acted the way I did to each of you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_ "I knew what to do to each one of you so you wouldn't faint or die from nosebleed, but still be strongly shakened by my actions."_

_ William just nodded in understanding as Ronald widened his eyes and looked at me as if I was some kind of goddess. At the background, sounds of a suffering Grell could be heard faintly._

_ "Would you want to hear my brief report of why I acted the way I did to each of you?"_

* * *

**~Erin's POV~**  
Ronald nodded vigorously as William waved his hand for me to go on. I smiled.

"Cool. William, you are really like a brother to me, but their reactions are always so comical I just _had_ to hug you. Nothing wrong in hugging my dear onii-san, right? They'd be jealous one way or another, so… That's it."

William stared at me, a little dumbfounded, and then blinked. He smiled while closing his eyes and nodding.

"I see. Erin, I underestimated you and I apologize for doing so. My little sister makes me proud with her calculative manners. Unfortunately, I must do my work now, so I won't be able to hear the rest of your theory, but I surely look forward to have a coffee and talk about it again. Farewell, my lady."

He said while bowing slightly and left to his study. Undertaker quickly took William's seat beside me and a pouting Grell was mumbling profanities on his emo corner _again_, but he was all bandaged up this time. I snickered and motioned him to come closer to listen to the rest of the story.

"Undertaker, you're next. Wanna hear it?"

"Tehehe~ I'm eager to know what you think of me, love~! Go on, go on!"

He smiled widely and the other two were hesitantly curious. I nodded.

"Here I go then! Tell me, what would be the fun in telling you the plan? You would never react the real way if I did so. Consequently, I found myself forced to act unpredictably and made you fall on me. Your panic just made it more fun, _but_ it was not enough."

Undertaker was uncommonly serious and taking in my words as though his life depended on it. Ronald was smiling foxily and Grell was too distracted mumbling curses under his breath for having to sit on the ground even when he's injured. I smiled weakly and continued.

"Well, you had to remain mostly calm to reach the desired reactions from the others, so I thought I should shush you with a quick kiss on the lips. It worked, didn't it?"

I winked and patted his head jokingly. He blushed as remembering the scenes, but laughed anyways. He pinched my cheek softly.

"Of course it did. You're a smart one, aren't you, dear~? Well, and what about Ronald here, huh? Tehehe~"

I grinned proudly and glanced at Ronald. He fiddled nervously with the end of his shirt and his pleading eyes told me to end this up already. I giggled.

"Ronald, you're so fun! That's why I like you. You're always flirting with some girl and thence you'd be completely lost if I made the first move. Once you date a different girl every week, a real kiss would not make any difference for you nor me. That's all. C'mon, it wasn't that bad, right?"

I smiled sweetly at him and tilted my head. He chuckled and caressed my cheek as I leaned in his hand, nearly purring.

"No, it wasn't that bad. But I'd like to tell you that I would give up my weekly dates if you asked me to; no hesitation."

His eyes were caring and truthful. I laughed and shrugged, because even though he has feelings towards me, I know he has for most women as well.

"Oh Ronald, I couldn't ask you to do that... That's just the way you are, if I changed that, you would not be my dear and perverted Ronald anymore! Don't worry. Those girls need you more than me."

I winked and he laughed.

"If you say so... I'm actually relieved to hear that, but never mind. I wanna hear about that red weirdo now!"

I pouted playfully and hugged Grell from behind.

"Hey! He's _my_ weirdo! And I like him very much, _for your information_."

I closed my eyes and lifted my chin at Ronald. He laughed along with Undertaker while Grell fangirled about me. I sat back on the couch and smiled brightly at Grell, who just grinned and nodded for me to go on.

"Grell! You're the most fun, you know that? I didn't want you fangirling, because that's the _usual_ reaction I get from you. Thus, considering your *cough* EXTREME! *cough* erotic behavior, I thought a little teasing couldn't hurt. In fact, you even exceeded my expectations! I could've sworn that you'd faint there!"

I laughed with the other two as Grell blushed and wailed.

"Hey! It's not my fault, anyone would've reacted the same! Mainly when is someone like my Erin~ doing the teasing~"

"Tehehe~ Oh _no_, they would _not_! Nosebleeds and faints are more likely to happen than to just stand there, panting and all. Just stating~"

"He's right, Grell! Even _I_ would've had a serious loss of blood there. Admit it, the girl's good!"

We laughed while Grell pouted. But soon his pout turned into a thoughtful expression and his eyes widened. He breathed sharply and held his bleeding nose while shaking his head furiously. He ran out of the room leaving us there, flabbergasted.

"What was that about?"

I asked, glancing up at Ronald. He simply shrugged his shoulder, still glancing at the direction Grell ran to.

"I believe, _Miss_ _Erin_, that Grell was imagining the _continuation_ of that teasing of yours."

William walked into the room, a book in his hands, which he closed with a thud and then lifted his glasses with his fingers.

"William! You're back! You work way faster _without_ them..."

I said happily and skipped towards him. He smiled slimly and received my hug with open arms. Literally. Ronald grunted and Undertaker growled at the sight. I made William sit on my spot on the couch and placed myself on his lap. He eyed me in a disapproving fashion, but made no effort to move me away. After some time I found myself tired and ended up leaning on William's shoulder and falling asleep there.

**~Random Narrator's POV~**

[As if you were Erin. Just use your imagination. You know you wanna be in her place.]

They thought it wouldn't be a good idea to take you to the Phantomhive Manor after the Elizabeth incident, so they took you to Undertaker's shop to stay the night.

While you were playing with those shinigami's minds, a certain butler was searching for you desperately. In actual fact, two butlers were after you. Claude received an order from Alois a while ago.

"Claude. I want her back in _my_ mansion."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Even though you didn't know, the blonde was going mad for you. He loved you more than he loved Claude, and that's huge, girl! You tamed him, he was never violent to anyone when you were with him; you brought his good side out. He was completely insane! He hasn't seen you in almost a month now.

You decided to live with Ciel because Claude tried to kill you once. Why, you may ask, if he fell for you too? Because you're unpredictable. He is lost around you. You control him like a little puppet, and not only him, but his master too. Well, it's really not your fault. You're totally the opposite of most girls in this century, yet you're amazing in your own way. Claude hates being stuck in your web when you should be stuck in his! And even when he tried to kill you, he couldn't. He had the same expression as Madam Red's when she was unable to kill her dear nephew, Ciel. He just couldn't take your life. Because he _loves_ you. You made two damn demons fall in love! Oh, wait, three, if you consider Pluto! So, right before killing you, Claude hesitated. That was enough time to Sebastian come and save you.

Since then, you've become quite fond of the crow demon and more distant of the spider. Alois wasn't happy at all when you left his mansion. Claude was pestered more than usual for some time, of course, but Hannah was left in peace, for you liked her very much and protected her whenever Alois tried something hurtful. You even were stabbed once. Alois never tried hurting her again, desperate that he would hurt you anymore.

Claude was just waiting for the moment that you'd come back to the Phantomhive estate to kidnap you. He would leave all the hard work to Sebastian.

Said demon suspected of Grell, for he found a red hair near the window he jumped with you. That's where your scent stopped and mixed with Grell's. He was already worried, because the flamboyant reaper nevermore troubled him with his fangirling after meeting you. What if that _freak_ stole you from him?! Oh, Hell's gonna break loose if he even tries to do so. Sebastian snarled. 'She's MINE! I will find her and _make_ her mine, definitely. She will choose me. I'm the only one who deserves her. She will be one Hell of a demon when I turn her, that's for sure! Not even my Young Master will stop me!' He smirked evilly. Soon after he sensed Ciel needed him and walked up to his study.

The poor Earl was worried sick because of your disappearance, he wasn't even able to finish his paperwork. Before you were stated missing, he managed to speak to Elizabeth, in a civilized manner, and convinced her not to tell anyone about the two of you, at least not yet. Now he had to find you and make things clear!

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Did you find her yet?"

"No, Young Master. But I believe the grim reaper Grell Sutcliff have taken her."

"What?! Why?"

"I do not know, my lord, but I'm sure he will not harm her in any way."

"And why is that?"

"Because he loves her too, Young Master."

Ciel couldn't help the scowl on his face neither the grunt. Sebastian had an amused expression on his face. He knew how his master felt, but didn't expect it to be so intense, specially coming from someone as stern as Ciel Phantomhive. The butler's thoughts were interrupted as the boy's voice rang on his ears.

"Sebastian. Find her and bring her to me. That's an _order_!"

He exclaimed while taking off his eye patch and revealing the pentagram. Sebastian smirked; this isn't any different from what he wanted to do anyways. He got down on one knee with a hand across his chest.

"_Yes, my lord_."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_"Sebastian. Find her and bring her to me. That's an order!"_

_ He exclaimed while taking off his eye patch and revealing the pentagram. Sebastian smirked; this isn't any different from what he wanted to do anyways. He got down on one knee with a hand across his chest._

_ "Yes, my lord."_

* * *

**TIME-SKIP!**

~Erin's POV~

I woke up in a bed. A comfortable one, actually. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms above my head. As my eyes fluttered open, I saw something lying beside me. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and looked again. _Someone_. And that someone had his arms around my waist and his head on the crook of my neck, breathing slowly. Silver, long hair. 'Oh. It's just Undertaker. I didn't know he had a bed. I thought he just had coffins and stuff like that. Cool.' He pulled back slightly and now I could see his face, so peaceful, innocent. 'So...so... SO CUTE~!' I snickered and caressed his cheek softly. He grimaced a little while trying to open his eyes. I moved my hands to his shining locks and played with them for some time, taking it off of his eyes I admire so much, until he looked at me directly in the eyes and grinned. I chuckled weakly.

"Good morning, Undertaker..."

"Good morning, indeed, Erin! Tehehehe~!"

He winked and pulled me closer. I laughed and just stared at those beautiful green and yellow orbs of his.

"Tell me, Undertaker, how did I end up here?"

"Oh~! You fell asleep at the library, so we thought you should sleep somewhere more comfortable."

"I see... But why not the Phantomhive Manor?"

"You didn't like sleeping here, love~?"

"That's not it and you know it!"

We laughed together and cuddled more under the soft blankets.

"I mean, why having the trouble of bringing me to your shop...? Oh, right. Elizabeth must be extremely angry at me now... What did I do? Oh my... Undertaker, what should I do?"

I looked up at him, desperation filling my dark purple eyes. I was almost crying. He became serious and just rubbed my back, kissing my forehead before speaking.

"Shh, shh... Don't worry, love... I'm sure Ciel must have done something about that already... Don't distress yourself; it's bad for your health."

I laughed affectedly and decided to mock him for the unintended rhyme.

"You could write poems, you know that?"

He smiled sweetly and caressed my cheek.

"There. I rather see you smiling. You're beautiful in anyway, but smiling makes you stunning!"

I smiled brightly at him. Or as brightly as my disturbed mind allowed me to.

"Thank you... I guess you're right, Ciel must've done something... I really like him, but I can't take him from Elizabeth. He loves her; he just didn't realize it yet."

His expression saddened a little and I frowned. 'How awkward…'

"Oh. Um… Undertaker, don't worry about what I said. It may sound weird, but I have a crush on you too. I think that's how I'm unfazed by your advances..."

I said while rubbing my chin in a thoughtful manner. He just laughed and buried his head on my shoulder, silver and black strands of hair mixing up as he snuggled closer.

"You're amazing, sweetheart, you know that? I love you so much..."

I giggled while playing with his hair again. It was just as soft as mine.

"Undertaker, you shouldn't love me... Because there are better women out there and I'm just a silly teenager that was lucky to come to the 19th century. But one way or another, I love you too. I can't help it. You're just too awesome."

He backed away and grinned happily at me. Then he leaned in and we kissed. I was surprised, for sure. 'My, my... Undertaker, you'll make me fall _harder_ for you this way! Hm... Let's see your reaction if I ask for entrance first.' I licked his bottom lip, but he denied. I bit it this time, he gasped and I took the chance. 'What a tasteful mouth, Undertaker!' After some time, we parted, leaving a trail of saliva, which I gladly licked away. I smirked pervertedly at him and winked. He smirked back and kissed me again. He started rubbing my sides, but the thing is: I'm ticklish. 'No! _Crap_!' I giggled in the kiss; Undertaker pulled away and glanced at me inquisitively. He rubbed my sides again and I laughed wholeheartedly this time. He grinned evilly.

"Erin, love~? Are you, by any chance, _ticklish_?"

The word came out of his mouth accusingly, practically slapping me. I gulped and looked away, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"N-no! Of course not! What are you saying? That's insane!"

He laughed as I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Oh, really?"

He tickled me and I squirmed, trying not to laugh. I failed epically, as always.

"Pfft ahahahaha! No! S-stop i-it! Ahahahah!"

"No way! This is just too funny!"

He trapped me under him, his legs around my thighs. 'Oh damn! I'm doomed!' I couldn't help but just laugh and squirm while he tickled me. He stopped for a few seconds, both of us panting and blushing, small breathless giggles escaping our mouths. He gave me butterfly kisses and looked intensely into my eyes while resting his forehead on mine. We smiled simultaneously and I hugged him tightly. He hugged back and turned over so that I was on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed contently.

"Undertaker?"

"Hm~?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here? Just for a while, until things settle down a little..."

"Tehehehe~ Dear, of course I wouldn't mind! You could actually come and live with me forever! What do you say, love~?"

I glanced up at him, amazed. He just looked at me, expectantly. I blinked twice then smiled widely.

"Sure! Thank you, Undertaker!"

I snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around me, reassuringly. We stayed like that for a couple of hours, cuddling, kissing sometimes, and I mostly enjoyed listening to his steady heartbeat while lying there. Then my stomach growled. I flinched and blushed. 'If he sees my inner monster when I'm hungry, he'll never let me stay!' He just laughed.

"Tehehe~ I guess someone's hungry, hm~?"

"You can say so..."

I laughed awkwardly and sweat-dropped. He patted my head and smiled.

"You're cute when you blush... Well, what do you wanna eat, love~?"

"Hm... Wait, there's a kitchen here?"

I said, eyeing him curiously. He shrugged while drawing small circles with his nails on my back. I felt him making little patterns and shuddered when a heart shape touched my spine lightly.

"Tehehe~ Why yes there is! But I don't use it very often..."

"Really? Well then, would you mind if I made breakfast for us?"

"Tehehe~ Not at all, darling~! Feel free to do as you please. Tehehehe~"

I chuckled. I yawned and pecked his lips softly before sitting up. I stretched my arms above my head and got up, cracking my knuckles and my neck. I saw Undertaker glance at me lovingly, so I spun on my heels and smiled brightly. He chuckled and got up too, his arms snaked around my waist, mine around his neck. We kissed passionately, a smile emerging on my lips until we parted, eyeing each other for a while.

"Hm... Unfortunately I already have guests. But you can go and cook something for us, I'll be right there after dealing with them. Make something good, eh? Tehehe~"

I pouted like a little kid and frowned.

"But it's way too early to have guests, Undertaker... I guess I'll cook alone, then? Sad, really sad."

I shook my head, giving him butterfly kisses during the process. His now apparent eyes stared down at mine apologetically.

"Sorry, dear... It won't take long, I promise. And also..."

He trailed off, almost as if regretting saying anything. I tilted my head, curiosity filling my violet eyes. My hair fell on my face; Undertaker tucked it behind my ear and stared at me.

"And also what? Tell me! Please~?"

I made him my best puppy eyes and looked as innocent as one can be. He blushed and sighed, defeated.

"Well... I wanted to ask if we are... If w-we are a c-couple now...?"

I looked at him and saw how insecure he was. 'Oh. I didn't think about it. I guess it wouldn't hurt, I like him too... I should forget Ciel anyways...' I thought as fast as I could and smiled sweetly at him. I kissed him softly and pulled away.

"Undertaker, silly! Of course we are! But! You must not tell a _single_ soul that I'm ticklish."

I said seriously while poking his nose with my index finger and winking. He grinned and just nodded. I kissed him again and let go, he went to the shop after giving me the directions to the kitchen and I made my way there. I started doing omelets and some scones; I learned from Sebastian. 'Sebastian... I wonder if he's missing me now...' I sighed loudly and finished the food. I found Earl Grey tea and made some, serving it in the beakers. The clean ones, of course. 'Earl Grey is Ciel's favorite... No, you must _not_ think about him, Erin! Forget him. He was never yours anyway...' A tear slipped down and I wiped it quickly. Well, apparently not quickly enough.

"Hm? What's wrong, love~?"

I smiled weakly.

"Oh, nothing at all... Just thinking about some things..."

He didn't buy it and I know that, but he thought it would be better not to question further. He nodded and hugged me from behind, resting his head on my right shoulder. I petted his hair while my other arm rested on top of his. He inhaled deeply.

"Hm~ I didn't know you were such a good cook! This smells wonderful, love~! Tehehe~"

I laughed softly. His constant giggling can really contaminate one…

"Thanks, darling~!"

"Oh right. Do you know that Ciel is looking for you~?"

I remained silent as my brain processed the new information, blinking a couple of times. The hand that was petting Undertaker's hair froze, my heart thumping grievously inside my chest. 'Wait, if Undertaker knows about it, then could it possibly mean that-'

"He was here with Sebastian just now, to get information."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously..._

_ I remained silent as my brain processed the new information, blinking a couple of times. The hand that was petting Undertaker's hair froze, my heart thumping grievously inside my chest. 'Wait, if he knows about it, then could it possibly mean that-'_

_ "He was here with Sebastian just now, to get information."_

* * *

**~Erin's POV~**

My eyes got wide and I panicked, stiffening in Undertaker's hold. 'Damn!'

"They think you're still with Grell, so they asked where he lives. Technically, I didn't lie, once they asked about Grell... Tehehehe~"

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, relaxing my once tensed muscles and placing a shaking hand on my hopeless heart.

"Oh my... Don't scare me like that!"

I scolded, playfully, yet almost breathless. He chuckled and nuzzled in my neck, sending waves of sparks through my body.

"Sorry, love~ But I would never give you away! You're mine! Tehehe~"

I giggled along with the always playful mortuary.

"Sure, I know that. I'm all yours and you're mine! Now, let's eat. I'm freaking starving."

**~Ciel's POV~**

'Damn! If Erin's hurt in anyway, I swear I'm gonna kill that stupid grim reaper! Why they had to kidnap her now?!' I thought as I looked through the carriage window, barely taking in the landscape. I glanced at Sebastian with the corner of my eye and he was deep in thought too. The carriage stopped and Sebastian got off and helped me out. We looked at the dark and worn out shop, with a sign that reads 'Undertaker' above the door. I entered the place while Sebastian held it open for me.

"Tehehe~ Hello, young Earl Phantomhive! Tell me, why do I have the honor of your visit so early in the morning, hm? Tehehe~"

"Erin's missing since yesterday and I believe Grell has her. I demand that you tell me where that loathsome red idiot lives!"

"Tehehe~ You know the price! Show me a first rate laugh and you'll have his address!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and pulled his gloves to their right place while sighing softly.

"Young Master, you should wait outside. I will call you when we're done."

I grunted, but got out. I don't really need to see Undertaker laughing hysterically. 'I wonder what joke he's telling today.' As if on cue, that uncommon laugh filled the air and the ground trembled. I stepped to the side just in time not to get hit by the shop's sign. Sebastian opened the door and gestured for me to go back in. As I entered for the second time, I crossed my arms and my foot tapped impatiently on the dusted ground.

"So, where does he live?"

Undertaker chuckled while wiping a tear.

"Tehehe~ Grell moves out quite frequently, but last time I checked, and that was long ago, he was still at your aunt's place..."

He said, tilting his head and grinning, his hands up and hidden inside the oversized piece of clothing. I frowned and nodded.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

As we reached the carriage, Sebastian helped me in and asked.

"Young Master, may I ask what are we going to do if he's not at Madam Red's house?"

I huffed and face-palmed. 'I _do_ hope we don't need this method…'

"Then I suppose we have no choice but ask for that brat's help."

Sebastian frowned and sighed as he closed his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with having to cooperate with Claude Faustus and his master, Alois Trancy.

**TIME-SKIP!**

**~Sebastian's POV~**

We arrived at Madam Red's Manor much faster than expected. I helped my Young Master out of the carriage as we were welcomed by some of the servants, but none of them had heard of Grell Sutcliff since their mistress' death, nearly three years ago. My Young Master was infuriated, not that I can blame him, for the attraction we feel for that peculiar woman is pretty similar. I can feel the stare of multiple maids, and even though they can't be compared with Erin, it is utterly amusing to seduce them. I change my gaze from the Young Master to one of them and smile sweetly. Said maid, blonde curly hair and brown eyes, blushes madly and run into the corridor. 'Ah, humans. So interesting, yet so stupid.' And my trail of thoughts led me to her.

Black long silky hair that falls perfectly on her shoulders and descend to her waist in an almost hypnotizing fashion. Dazzling dark purple eyes that shine like the stars. The way they hold such innocence when she's looking at her favorite sweet, as a child admiring a brand new toy, the way they glint mischievously when she's pulling a silly prank on me and the proud and satisfied look she gives me when she succeeds or the slenderly irritated and frustrated when she fails. Those lips of her, a natural and light red, how much I want to kiss them whenever she pouts like a kid or whenever she smirks foxily, the way the corners of her mouth curl up when she knows she has had her way with someone is a sight to see, really.

As her images occupied my mind, we got out of the manor and into the carriage, heading to the Midford Manor, once the Young Master wished to apologize to Lady Elizabeth, _again_. 'Interesting. But what about Erin...?' I looked at him inquisitively and he sighed loudly while closing his eyes.

"Sebastian, don't mock me. Erin is a wonderful woman and I _do_ love her, yet I love Elizabeth too. It is already rather ironic how they are complete opposites. And being who she is, I believe Erin wouldn't be angry if I chose my fiancé, because she also never would want to hurt a friend like Lizzy, but mostly would not question my choices if she knew I'm content."

"I see... Pardon me, Young Master, but what about _Lady Erin's_ happiness?"

He eyed me incredulously and said in a sarcastic manner.

"Should a _demon_ even care about such things?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, searching for the patience I had long lost when it comes to this specific subject.

"Young Master, you should've realized by now that Lady Erin makes men fall to her feet without even_ wanting or realizing_ it. I am a demon, but I am a man _as well_, after all, my lord."

"Hmpf."

He rolled his eyes and glanced out the window. I took my pocket watch and clicked it open. 'My, my. It's almost midday already. I wonder if she is alright...' And my next thought ran out of my Young Master's mouth.

"God help whoever has Erin if she's _hungry_ now..."

I chuckled. She's really dear to me, but she's absolutely frightening when deprived of food.

**~Undertaker's POV~**

She warned me, she really did. But I didn't listen to her. I should have, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. 'I do hope she doesn't find me!' I prayed as I hid in one of my coffins. Erin's hungry and she said she would turn into a monster if she didn't get her food soon. I thought she was exaggerating! So I just kept on doing my autopsy. Don't get me wrong, ehehehe, she's still human, but that insane look in her eyes can make anyone tremble. 'Tehehe~ I don't wanna die just yet! I must get to the kitchen, ASAP!'

The room, before filled with the sound of coffins opening and her stomping, now became quiet. I heard glass breaking in another room and soon ran out to the kitchen while she was distracted with the organs. 'I can clean that later…' I closed the door and started cooking at lightning speed. When I was almost finished, I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen. 'Tehehe~ She found me, I guess~' I put the food in a plate and opened the door to see a surprised Erin standing there, as though she was about to knock down the door. I put the plate in her hands and walked back to the small table there. She stared at the dish for a few seconds then smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you~!"

I giggled nervously as she took a seat in front of mine.

"No problem, love~! I should take you seriously from now on... Tehehe~"

She looked down and frowned lightly. I arched a brow, still grinning.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm not myself when I'm hungry. I'm really sorry you had to see that, Undertaker..."

I laughed wholeheartedly and shook my head. I got up and hugged her small frame from behind and rested my head on top of hers. I felt her snickering from the contact with her sides and smiled widely.

"It's fine, Erin, darling! I needed some adrenalin anyhow... And you made me laugh, so you're forgiven."

She chuckled and put her hands on mine, making circles with her thumbs.

"Okay then… Aren't you gonna eat, love~?"

"Ah, sure. But I had to make your plate first. I'm making mine now. Tehehehe~"

"Oh. Makes sense... Ah! Undertaker! I need to get my things in the Phantomhive Manor..."

She trailed off and guilt was written all over her beautiful features.

"Tehehe~ Yes, yes, I know. But you don't want to go there yourself just yet, do you? That's fine; I'll go there after we eat. Can you watch the shop for me until I come back, dearest?"

She eyed me gladly and nodded. We ate, chatting a little here and there, and soon we finished.

"I can take care of the dishes, since you cooked for us. You can go get my things, I'm sure nobody's coming to the shop now..."

She said while glancing at me sweetly. I nodded and got out. 'I hope she's fine on her own...'


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously..._

_ "I can take care of the dishes, since you cooked for us. You can go get my things, I'm sure nobody's coming to the shop now..."_

_ She said while glancing at me sweetly. I nodded and got out. 'I hope she's fine on her own...'_

* * *

**~Erin's POV~**

I heard the back door close and then absolute silence. I sighed and continued to wash the dishes as I sang Synchronicity. I soon finished and dried my hands on the apron Undertaker was wearing and made me wear too; it was black with some details in red. I walked back to the bedroom and lied on the bed, sprawling myself there, looking at the ceiling, noticing how different it was from Ciel's mansion. 'I guess I'll have to get used to it now, won't I? I hope they're alright...' My wondering was cut off when the door bell rang. 'Customers... How fun!' I thought bitterly as I sighed and went to the shop. I was rather surprised to find Finny there, with a tiny bird in his hands and he was crying a river for the poor thing. He looked up at me and choked. I just smiled apologetically.

"_Lady Erin_?! Why are you here?!"

I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Just Erin, Finny... Well, it's a long story, but first I should help you with your little friend, don't you think?"

He sniffed and nodded, giving me the bird. It could fit in one of my hands, and I smiled sweetly at it. I knew just Finny would care so much to get an appropriate funeral for his little fellow here. It was blue and its head was black, some feathers of its wings were black too. Beautiful, really. I glanced up at the still sniffing Finny and smiled sweetly.

"Did it have a name?"

He blushed a little and looked at his feet, fiddling with the end of his sweater; I tilted my head in confusion.

"I-it was Rin... I thought it remembered me of you..."

I lifted my eyebrow at him, then looked back to the little feathered creature on the palm of my hand, wondering why would a pretty bird like this remind him of me.

"Really? And why is that, may I ask?"

He avoided my gaze and looked anywhere but my eyes. He sniffed again before speaking.

"W-well... It was c-cute just like you and... And when it flew, seemed so carefree and that's how you always act and... When it sang reminded me of you, because both of you could sing beautifully..."

He still refused to look into my eyes and blushing different shades of red while talking. He would even make Grell envy of his redness! I chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Finny... I appreciate the thought, and I'm sure Rin does too. Let's see what I can do for you..."

I sank in profound thinking and snapped my fingers suddenly, making Finny jump a bit. I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry... I just remembered I made a miniature of a casket one time I came to help Undertaker and it might be just perfect for Rin!"

He seemed surprised for the coincidence and just nodded. I handed the bird back to him and searched through the cabinets. I was getting frustrated until I found it on the damn last cabinet. I sighed and dropped my head down in defeat. Finny giggled and I laughed. 'At least he's a little happier than before. Worth the work.' I showed him the mini casket. He eyed it curiously and his eyes widened as he just stared at it, without saying a single word. I furrowed my brows.

"You don't like it?"

"O-of course I do! It's awesome! Did you do it yourself?"

I nodded happily and hummed. The little coffin was black and had little details in blue. The inside was white and soft. I took Rin in my hands and caressed its head lightly while Finny looked at it dearly. I put it in the coffin and smiled sympathetically to him; he smiled sadly and got the coffin in his hands.

"Are you gonna bury it in the garden? If you are, then just be careful Sebastian doesn't see you... He would not be very happy, I guess..."

"Yeah, I know... I'll be careful, don't worry. I'll be right back, okay? I want to know what happened to you while you were gone!"

"Sure... Oh! But don't tell them I'm here, please! I can't go back now..."

I looked at the ground and played with my fingers. Finny stood silent for a moment and I looked up. He smiled weakly as his green eyes studied me for a moment.

"If that's what you want, then I won't tell them. See you later!"

"Thank you, Finny! See you! Sorry for not going to the funeral..."

He waved his hand as dismissing my comment and walked out of the shop. I walked up to Undertaker's coffin and sat down as my mind got an overload of flashbacks.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the story so far and sorry if there were any mistakes, I'm doing my best and praying it is enough for you, dear readers! Well, I wanted to say that from now on the story will be very confusing, so pay attention to everything! In the next chapter there's a small surprise for you, I guess... Still deciding, but I assure you it will be cool~! On with the fanfic!_

* * *

**~Flashback~**  
[two years ago; age 16]

**~Random Narrator's POV~**

Erin was buried deep in another one of her daydreaming as the awfully boring Physics class went on slowly. She was tapping her desk absentmindedly with her nails and sighing every now and then. The teacher went on and on about a String Theory, something related to multiple dimensions. The black haired female was lightly interested by it, for she wasn't very fond of her actual dimension; it just felt like she didn't belong there. As soon as Mr. Andrew opened up for questions, she raised her hand eagerly. He eyed the girl, amused that she was even listening at all.

"Yes, Miss Akane?"

"If this String Theory is correct, Mr. Andrew, would there be any way to travel between those dimensions?"

All of her classmates looked at her as though she just popped out of nowhere. She didn't pay them any mind, just waited for her teacher's answer. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"I believe so. Yet, I think it would take us some time until we discovered how exactly to do such thing."

"Of course, of course... Hm, one more thing, Mr. Andrew, if you wouldn't mind?"

He smiled at her and just nodded for her to continue. She smiled back, making a certain boy sitting beside her blush, not that she noticed it, though.

"You said that in each dimension would happen a different possibility of an action. That means that in some other dimension, we would be having this same class, yet you could have denied my second question and the class would be over, am I correct?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right... But what's your point, Miss Akane?"

She just closed her eyes, grinned and shook her head. And that boy was blushing again at her cuteness. And she was still unaware of his flustered face.

"I know it seems a little childish of me, but then, that would mean that if I made a wish, some other version of me would have my wish granted, right?"

Some girls snickered at her classmate. 'She's so weird' or 'she's really stupid' would pass by in whispers. They soon silenced when Mr. Andrew gave them disapproving looks and frowned. He turned back to Erin to answer and smiled lightly.

"That would be utterly correct. But I do hope that whatever your wish is, it would be granted in this dimension, Miss Akane."

She beamed at her Physics teacher and nodded vigorously.

"Me too, Mr. Andrew!"

The class was dismissed. Erin was putting her books in her bag when someone tapped her shoulder softly, as if she was made of fragile glass. She was startled; nobody would ever talk to her, for they thought she was a complete outsider and a freak, actually. She cautiously turned to whoever had tapped her and confusion filled her features as she stared at a boy's face. 'He seats on my right, but what was the name...?' She thought while asking him what he wanted. He seemed a little uneasy and his cheeks went red. Erin got worried and put the back of her hand on the boy's forehead and did the same with hers, comparing temperatures.

"Are you alright? You're all red! I do hope you're not getting sick or something..."

The worry in her eyes made the poor boy blush even more and his heart pounded on his ribcage while he stared at those stunning dark purple orbs. She looked into his gray eyes and put her hands on her hips, sighing in relief.

"I guess you don't have a fever... But hey, did you have something to tell me?"

The young male was growing desperate. He said to himself he would confess today! Now, more precisely. But while studying your curious expression, he couldn't help the warm feeling inside him nor the smile that crept up on his lips.

"Um... I'm really sorry, but I can't quite remember your name..."

She said, quite embarrassed. His smiled grew wider.

"It's Kyoya. Kyoya Ootori."

Her face turned into one of recognition and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, right! You're the Japanese student!"

She exclaimed, smiling weakly. He nodded.

"You know, I'm half Japanese! I bet you heard my last name somewhere."

She said proudly, while they both pushed up their squared glasses simultaneously.

Her name was quite well known back in Japan, with her advertising company. She actually made a lot of allies; one of them was the Hitachiin Company. She had met a certain pair of twins on the internet, and they just wanted to prank some people. Although, when they discovered who she was, they quickly convinced their mother to help the girl on her affairs, for they took a liking to Erin. Her father smiled proudly at her when he heard of the news and said the Akane Company would be hers once she's fully educated. Unbeknownst to her, Kyoya was fully aware of her situation. He was one of the few friends of the twins and soon found out about her, for they were babbling endlessly about an amazing girl they met online.

The Ootori boy soon found himself hacking the Hitachiin brothers' computer during conversations through webcam with the infamous Akane girl. Kaoru even developed a crush on her and Kyoya was mostly unpleased to discover that, though he would never admit it. He knew a lot about her and almost happily fell in love with her. When his father sent him to a special school in America, he made no objections, for the girl would be there as well.

"Yes, in fact, your company dues with some friends' of mine company too."

"Oh, really? And who might they be?"

She eyed him quizzically while tilting her head. Just when he was about to answer, a wild janitor appeared on the door frame.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but I have to clean this room!"

The man snickered to himself at those two blushing madly and stammering they were not lovebirds. 'Ah, young love...' He thought while rolling his eyes. Kyoya turned to face Erin and invited her to a walk. She thought for a few seconds and snapped her fingers in the air while they walked out of the classroom.

"Hey! It's Friday, wanna spend the night at my place?"

Erin was plainly too friendly and innocent. Despite her strange invitation, she meant nothing different from what she said: just spending the night, sleeping, naturally. Kyoya couldn't help but have very dirty thoughts though, blushing ever so slightly and gulping.

"Uh... Wouldn't your parents be mad with a guy spending the night there?"

She laughed softly and his heart fluttered.

"Oh, no need to worry! I live by myself. My dad has to run the company while I study, thus he's still in Japan, and my mother abandoned us a long time ago..."

Her expression saddened a little, and Kyoya regretted even asking. The ex-Host had done some research about her life, trying to know her better, but without drawing attention to himself. Nevertheless, there was a part of her past and present that stayed unknown to everyone: her mother whereabouts. The boy thought she was purely very discreet and assumed Erin's parents were divorced, so when the Akane Company president sent his only daughter to America fearlessly, the raven haired male presumed that, at least, someone would be waiting there to assist the girl. The great third son of the Ootori's was thoroughly inaccurate. Kyoya apologized after nodding.

"No problem at all! I'm actually happy that someone's talking to me... Heh, the class is rather cold towards me, not that I care anymore."

He frowned a little and she chuckled. 'She must feel so lonely...'

"Ootori-san, do not worry. I am just fine."

He had long forgotten those formalities, for everyone seemed to use first name basis in America. He smiled softly at her.

"Call me Kyoya. In return, I'd be mostly glad calling you Erin. Do we have a deal?"

Her eyes widened a bit once again. She beamed as bright as the sun at him.

"Yes, we certainly do!"

The two of them talked a little more while walking to her rented house. It was not much, compared to her mansion back in Japan, but it was just enough for the female living alone. All the way she thought about his name. She knew it recalled her of something, yet the clueless girl simply couldn't put her finger on it. They got in and the girl soon accommodated him on the couch while she was preparing dinner. Looking inside the fridge, she frowned deeply at the nearly empty cabinets. Erin rubbed her temples in frustration before going back to the living room.

"Hey, Kyoya! What do you say about we go get some sushi?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, questioningly. She scratched the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly.

"Um... I forgot to get groceries. I'm 'foodless'."

He laughed at her new word.

"I see. Would you like to spend the night in my house, instead?"

She blushed furiously. Guess she wasn't so innocent after all. '_Erin_! What is _wrong_ with you?! You _just met_ the boy! Get a hold of yourself, _for God's sake_!' She scolded herself mentally. She was about to ask about his parents when he shook his head.

"I'm the same as you. Well, almost. I live with a few friends, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't. Really. Do they attend the same school we do?"

"Nope. They're just actually a bunch of lazy asses, if you ask me."

He said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, exactly how she'd done it minutes ago. She laughed and shook her head. 'At least you have friends...'

"You're mean. I guess. I need five minutes! Be right back!"

And she ran up the stairs to pack her things. She shouted from her room while throwing a red toothbrush in the bag.

"How long am I staying?!"

He walked up quickly and said while leaning on the hallway wall.

"As long as you please."

She yelped in surprise and spun on her heels, saucer sized eyes, hands on her bed, keeping her from falling. She sighed and closed her eyes, her head lunging down.

"You scared me half to death!"

She pouted like a child and he couldn't help but smile at her graciously.

"Forgive me. It wasn't my intention."

Erin crossed her arms over her chest and sighed yet again.

"Nope. I'll be staying the whole weekend to pester you until my heart's content."

She proceeded to grin widely at the boy. He seemed surprised, but soon recovered his cool façade. Kyoya smirked at the girl, which caused goose bumps to run through her body. He spoke in a sly and low voice.

"I'd be utterly flattered to have such a _beauty_ in my house for that long. And I assure you, _Erin_,"

Her name rolled down his tongue and it sounded so good to the girl's ears.

"you will have _a lot_ of fun."

The smirk grew wider and Erin shivered under his hungry gaze. 'Oh my. What have I gotten myself into...?' She thought to herself as she gulped and continued to put a pair of jeans inside the bag, trying to ignore the piercing stare of the handsome teenager leaning on her wall.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously... _

_ "I'd be utterly flattered to have such a beauty in my house for that long. And I assure you, Erin,"_

_ Her name rolled down his tongue and it sounded so good to her ears._

_ "you will have a lot of fun."_

_ The smirk grew wider and Erin shivered under his hungry gaze. 'Oh my. What have I gotten myself into...?' She thought to herself as she gulped and continued to put a pair of jeans inside the bag, trying to ignore the piercing stare of the handsome teenager leaning on her wall._

* * *

**TIME-SKIP!**  
[Kyoya's house; Erin already met the lazy asses (except Hitachiin twins); Saturday morning.]

**~Kyoya's POV~**

I was rolling on my bed, unable to sleep any more. 'I'm not really a morning person, so _why_ the _Hell_ am I _already_ awake?!' As I put my spectacles on, I heard footsteps on the corridor. I raised a brow and changed clothes. 'The lazy asses are up? What these idiots might possibly be doing so early?' I waited until the footsteps were inaudible and got out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen to see a very sleepy Erin doing pancakes and omelets, still on her very sexy pajamas and an apron. I stopped to take notice on what her pajamas consisted on. I was surprised to see it was just a slightly oversized cream shirt that said "Keep Calm and Go Sleep" that somehow harmonized perfectly with her upper body, showing off her curves. 'And what curves…' She wore black booty shorts too, her pale legs totally visible from behind, as the apron was knee length on the front. I turned my gaze from her curves to the food she was making. She was already halfway through it! 'How...? She's fast, damn!' I stared at her incredulously and almost failed at noticing her gaze change from the pans to me. She smiled, eyelids dropping slightly.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Erin. You know you could've slept more, right?"

I asked a little worried with her tired fashion. She just chuckled and went back to work. The black haired female soon put a plate with some pancakes and omelet on the table, a cup of coffee following closely behind.

"The first dish is just for you. I hope you enjoy!"

She turned and winked at me. I felt a blush crept on to my cheeks, failing in suppressing it. I thanked her and sat down at the table, facing my breakfast. I hesitated not as I took a bite of it. I widened my eyes. The food had something special... I couldn't quite describe it, but I may say it had almost somewhat of a motherly taste on it. It was kind of ironic how Erin's food could taste like that when her mother lived so briefly beside the violet eyed female. I smiled and glanced at her affectionately. I've been doing this a lot. Smiling, I mean. Even the ex-Hosts are noticing it. 'I think I love her...'

"Was it to your liking?"

I was startled at her sudden voice but soon regained my composure and lifted my glasses, the kitchen light glinting on them, hiding my mischievous gaze.

"I must say I'm impressed. You're a marvelous cook; I'm quite disappointed you were 'foodless' last night."

I said in a mocking tone and smirked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Creating new words is fun, okay? And besides, you got to taste it anyways."

Erin said while shrugging and continued her cooking. 'I wonder if she'll get the hint...' I chuckled darkly and supported my head on my right hand, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yes, that's true. But then I would have you to myself at your house."

She froze. I chuckled lightly and just ate in silence afterwards as she cooked and lost herself in thought. Tamaki walked in and gasped seeing me awake and started shuddering in fear. I glared at him and he shrieked helplessly. Erin looked over her shoulder startled and saw the blonde utterly frightened.

**~Erin's POV~**

I looked over my shoulder to find a very freaked out Tamaki and a glaring Kyoya. I heard about his bad mood in the mornings, so I figured Kyoya was fooling around a little. 'Poor thing... He's about to faint from the panic!'

"Hello, Tamaki! Good morning!"

I smiled as warmly as I could. He turned his purple eyes to me robotically and seemed to relax a bit when they met mine. I walked up to him and gave him his plate and a cup of coffee, just as Kyoya's.

"Good morning, Erin... Did you do this?"

"Yup! Why?"

He looked scared and I pouted, obviously offended.

"You know, I'm a good chef. Ask Kyoya!"

I pointed towards said boy with my thumb as I cooked some more. Tamaki chuckle nervously and looked at me for assistance. Kyoya's glare did not lightened a bit. I sighed.

"Kyoya?"

"What?"

His voice was venomous, and I knew he wanted me to play along. 'I have a better idea... You gave me the hint, now I'll use it against you, good sir.' I giggled and finished the food, placing it on the table and walking behind Kyoya. I said sweetly.

"Kyoya?"

"What do you want, woman?!"

I could feel him break a little, but surprisingly, Tamaki couldn't, and he was about to stop me. I stood behind the grumpy boy, smirked and put my finger to my lips, telling Tamaki to stay silent. Said blonde merely nodded and I snickered. I put my hands on Kyoya's shoulders and he tensed. I glanced down at his silky black hair and smiled softly.

"You should relax more…"

He glared up at me, his penetrating grey eyes filled with suspicion. I flinched as I made a scared face and watched him soften his glare. The violet eyed boy was rather surprised at this and his eyes were wide. Mitsukuni and Takashi entered the kitchen a few seconds later, eyeing us curiously. Honey rubbed his eyes cutely and I suppressed a squeal and kept looking at Kyoya with a soft smile. Takashi put his petite cousin on the chair next to Tamaki and took a seat on the other side. Honey decided to speak up.

"Erin-chan! What's going on?"

The little blonde said and I looked up at him; motherly instincts taking over! I got off Kyoya and walked up to Mitsukuni, taking him in my arms.

"Do you prefer Honey or Mitsukuni, sweetie?"

I looked down at his sleepy figure and smiled. He looked surprised for a moment, before beaming at me and giggling happily. By the corner of my eye, I saw Takashi wide-eyed; mouth agape as he saw the scene develop in front of him. I chuckled lightly at his expression, before he returned to his usual stern face.

"I guess Mitsukuni is okay, Erin-chan!"

I grinned at him. 'He's just too CUTE~!'

"Okay! Mitsukuni, the thing here is, Kyoya is in a bad mood, and he's scaring the poor Tamaki. I was simply trying to convince him to be nice and relax a bit."

He nodded and seemed deep in thought for a while, so I walked away with him to his bedroom to get his Usa-chan. Takashi followed us closely, afraid that I'd do anything to his precious cousin. I smiled up at the tall boy and he smiled back slightly. I saw the pink bunny on the bed and handed it to Mitsukuni. He smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Erin-chan! You're just like Takashi!"

I was caught off guard. I glanced at him curiously and he merely shook his head, still smiling. I shrugged it off and placed him on Takashi's shoulders before walking back to the kitchen. As we got there, I turned to Takashi.

"And what about you? Do you prefer Mori or Takashi?"

He looked down at me for the longest time, as if in profound thinking. His eyes shone differently for a moment and I understood perfectly. I grinned as a little kid at Christmas morning.

"Okay! Takashi it is then!"

Everyone else in the room gasped in shock. I looked at them quizzically and tilted my head.

"What?"

"You can understand him without words?!"

Tamaki was rather dismayed; he looked at me as though I was an alien. I laughed at his face as I nodded and soon two auburn heads are spotted on my peripheral vision. Haruhi was struggling to get out of the desperate blonde's grasp and I turn to the source of the fiery color. As I turned I recognized those two smiley faces and I can tell they recognize me. Our three pair of eyes widened as we shouted at the same time.

"HIIKARUU! KAAORUU!"

"EERIIINN!" (doubled, of course)

And we ran into each other's arms, into a type of sandwich style hug, with me in the middle. They rubbed their cheeks on mine with teary eyes.

"Eriiiin! We missed you soooo muuuuch! Why the Hell didn't you call or email us?!"

Said a whining and demanding Hikaru. I chuckled at his childishness and replied simply.

"Well, you see, I had to study, you know… BUT I MISSED YOU GUYS TOO!"

Kaoru's eyes tear up a little more as he looked into my dark purple orbs.

"So… You prefer those books over me, Erin?"

And he went 'uke' mode as I went 'seme' mode. I placed my right hand on his left cheek and leaned down dangerously at him, looking hungrily into his caramel eyes.

"Of course not! I would never choose anything over you… Kaoru…"

I said his name temptingly, _loving_ the sound of it as it flew out of my mouth. Although we had no idea of why or how, Kaoru and I always got so into the character we actually didn't even act anymore. My sultry tone of voice was generated naturally in my vocal chords and I found myself being the dominant without even thinking. The same for him, as his eyes teared up easily and without the artificial eye drops he used back in the Host Club, his cute pink cheeks truly embarrassed for being the submissive one and also his sweet and soft voice when he said my name. All of that was true. Or at least, it used to be. The still blushing redhead stared back into my eyes almost as hungrily.

"…Erin…"

All the while, the rest of the ex-Hosts were there, looking at the three of us incredulously. Hikaru had walked away and was talking to Haruhi, freeing her from 'Daddy's' bear hug. Tamaki just shrunk and crawled to his emo corner, creating some mushrooms around him. Mitsukuni looked rather amused at the sight of me doing the act instead of Hikaru. Kyoya had a frightening dark aura around him and nobody could see his gray eyes as his glasses glimmered reflecting the kitchen's light.

**A FLASHBACK INSIDE A FLASHBACK! BECAUSE OF REASONS!**

**~Random Narrator's POV~ **

(As if you were Erin, again. Forgive me, readers, but initially I was writing this to my own entertainment, as if someone else was telling me the story and I am way too lazy to change all of it. And because I'm forever alone and nobody in real life would ever compare to the guys from the animes so yeah. Well, you can always imagine yourself in Erin's place, right?)

You and Kaoru actually dated. He confessed his crush on you and you thought he was quite cute, so you dated online, though nobody knew about it. Not even Hikaru. Not even the know-it-all Shadow King. Shortly before meeting the twins, you lived in Japan, Ikebukuro, to be more specific, but you moved out after a few days, because you had no idea how to navigate inside that damn city and you didn't know anyone to help you. You went to one of your dad's apartments, located in Bunkyo, Tokyo and stayed there, before going to America, for studying purposes. Of course, you met the Hitachiins in a silly online chat site, becoming great friends and eventually meeting at your place to spend time together, though you never met their friends personally.

But unbeknownst to you, you already had had a boyfriend while in Ikebukuro, or at least the earlier version of you did. His name is Masaomi Kida, the Yellow Scarves leader and former. The other you really didn't care about the whole gang thing, so you saw no problem in being with Kida. You really _did_ love that damn flirtatious blonde! But you and Kida were over when you found out he had traded you for Izaya's protected, Saki Mikajima. You were really depressed back then, but went on with your usual life routine. That is, until you met Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man of Ikebukuro.

Evidently, that was a few months before the new you met the Hitachiins, but we'll focus on the old version of you now, shall we?


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously..._

_Evidently, that was a few months before the new you met the Hitachiins, but we'll focus on the old version of you now, shall we?_

* * *

'His hair isn't natural', was all you thought when you saw him swinging a 'Stop' sign at Izaya. Before you could think of anything else, you were leaped into the air by none other than Izaya Orihara, the underground informant. 'HOLY CRAP!' You shut your eyes tightly and feel yourself cling onto Izaya shirt for dear life as he chuckled. When he had you in his arms, Shizu-chan would not harm him! That sick informant… Shizuo froze in his place while holding a vending machine when he saw you. He was in plain movement; he wouldn't be able to stop it in time. ' . . .' What a bright mind, Shizuo… And before you knew, that damn thing was flying towards you just as you opened your violet eyes, meeting brown orbs that shone evilly while glaring at the fake blonde. You followed his glare and your vision was greeted by a red vending machine flying towards you. You tensed up and tried to break free from Izaya's grasp, only for him to hold you tighter and jump just in time and land on top of the once flying object. You were almost hyperventilating, dark purple orbs staring at the blonde, horrified. Then you were put on your feet and found out you could _not_ stand alone. Your legs failed and before your collapsing body hit the ground, you felt strong arms wrap gently around you. That was all before you fell on pitch black unconsciousness.

Several hours later, you wake up to see a headless lady dressed in black clothes sitting beside you. Afraid that you would freak out for the fact that she was headless, she came in to check on you before you regained conscience; yet the women didn't imagine you would awake _exactly_ now. You just stared at the black substance flowing out of her neck and grinned. You sat up straight and held your hand out for her to shake it, saying your name. She seemed uneasy at first, but shook your hand and typed into her cell phone rapidly.

"_I'm Celty Sturluson. Nice to meet you too. Aren't you afraid?_"

"Not at all! I'd be jumping in excitement if I could, in fact. I'm so happy that I'm facing THE Headless Rider!"

You saw her body shaking slimly, apparently in laughter. You just giggled and beamed at the woman in black.

"_I'm glad. So, Erin Akane, correct? Do you remember how you got here?_"

You nodded for the first question, but the confused look in your eyes told Celty you had no idea how you got there. You sighed deeply and looked at her, smiling weakly.

"_Don't worry. You're here because Shizuo brought you yesterday. He told us that Izaya took you as a defense for himself then left you almost fainting, and that's where Shizuo caught you. You collapsed as soon as you fell in his arms, so he came here and asked Shinra to examine you for wounds of any sort. You're fine, apparently, but you can stay as long as you need_."

You nodded in understanding. Then some flashes of memories come back at you. Fake blonde hair. Stop sign swinging. Brown evil orbs. Flying vending machine. Strong arms. Black.

"Oh. I remember now. Thanks, Celty! But who's Shinra?"

As if on cue, a man with squared glasses and shoulder length grayish hair wearing a spotless white lab coat walks in. Something clicked in your head and you eyed him curiously before smiling slightly and held your hand out, just as you did with Celty.

"Hi! Shinra, I suppose, right? I'm Erin. Thanks for taking care of me and sorry for being a burden to you guys."

He looked utterly surprised while shaking your hand. He grinned down at you, totally recovered from the initial shock.

"Hiya there, Erin! No problem, don't worry! Since you're Shizuo's friend, it was my obligation to help you out! And I'm guessing you're not originally from here, am I correct?"

As he spoke, you glanced at Celty and that black smoke-like thing was curled up in a cute heart shape. You smirked knowingly at her, who looked absolutely embarrassed and glanced away from the two of you. You simply laughed at her, gaining an inquisitive look from the said doctor. 'Might as well change the subject.' Later on you could pester her a little more.

"Actually, I barely know Shizuo, but I sure will thank him properly later on. Thank you again, though... And yes, you're correct, my good sir! I am, in fact, Brazilian. But you see, my mother was Brazilian and my dad is Japanese, hence I moved out a lot between the two countries, so I know both the languages and English. Yet, since my mother… *ahem* since she left, I came to live with my father."

Shinra nodded, smiling softly, when someone knocked on the door, making all of you turn to the living room. Shinra got up quickly and walked towards the door.

"I'll get that! Be right back!"

You glanced at Celty as she observed the male disappear in the corridor. You chuckled and gave her a look. And you thought to yourself, 'if she had a head, it would be blushing, no doubt!'

"So… Shinra, huh?"

She moved like she was nodding and you smiled in a motherly style.

"A Durahan and a human… Odd, but I like the way it sounds. When's the wedding?!"

She seemed shocked that you knew what she was, but soon focused on the question you oh so excitedly made her. She fiddled with her fingers and tucked her phone out of her pocket and started typing. You smirked, ever so wickedly, and prepared more questions like that for her.

"Hey Celty, are you going to invite me? I need to know so I get more time to choose an outfit. For _you_, of course!"

The poor woman looked so flustered, you let out a loud laugh and she couldn't even finish typing whatever she meant to say to you. You heard a relieved sigh behind you and a deep voice spoke out, making all the hair on the back of your neck to bristle in anticipation. 'Whose voice is this?'

"Oh, thank God you're okay…"

You turn around only to face the one and only: Shizuo Heiwajima! 'Of course a voice like that should belong to the strongest man of Ikebukuro…' You eyed him up and down, violet orbs widening ever so slightly. A rather tall man stood in front of the two women, dyed blonde hair, purple sunglasses resting on the breast pocket of his bartender suit, soft brown eyes and a cigarette hanging loosely on his lips. He was about to tell you that you didn't need to be afraid and that he would not hurt you, but you beat him to it.

"Ah… I'm sorry for staring… I was just glad I've met two incredible beings in only one day! Thanks for helping me out there, also… I'm Erin, by the way. Erin Akane."

You slowly stood up, trying not to get dizzy. Sadly failing, you stumble forwards to meet Shizuo's strong chest as his arms hold you up. You glance up at him and smile sheepishly, muttering a 'thank you again' as you grab his shirt to hug him, burying your face on his chest. His manly cologne fills your nostrils and you sigh deeply.

While you were enjoying his scent, the man didn't know what to do. He had blushed a thousand shades of red and was slowly reaching his arms to hug you back, controlling himself not to crash your small form. You let out a muffled laugh as you pulled back to face him, remembering vaguely of what Kyohey had told you once about Shizuo: he hates violence.

"I'm not made of glass, you know? I trust you. I know you hate violence, but you don't have to hate yourself… It is _not_ and will _never_ be your fault. Now hug me properly, dude!"

You exclaimed, laughing once again. Without you noticing, that couple you were mocking before was long gone and you were all alone with Shizuo. You gazed into his pained brown orbs that strangely reminded you of your own, sensing so many emotions go through them at lightning speed, you can scarcely catch a hint of them. Shock, confusion, sadness, sorrow, worry. No good feelings. You frowned at him and sighed. You surely like to do that now, don't you?

You reached your hand out and touched his cheek lightly. He flinched at the unusual touch and you frown deeper. His jaw line rested on your palm as you caressed his cheek with your thumb. He looked down at you, mostly confused, yet not the slightest unpleased by your actions. You see a light dust of pink on his cheeks and you smile widely.

"You see? No need to be afraid. _Trust_ yourself. I know you won't hurt me; you're a caring person, and even though most people can't see it, _I_ see it. Don't you trust me?"

You asked softly, staring at him with sweet and caring violet orbs. He hesitated a bit, but your reassuring smile made him go on and he hugged you. Not too strong, not too weak. _The perfect hug._ You grinned and pressed yourself against him again, closing your eyes to feel it better. None of you wanted to pull away, for the sensation was too intoxicating. You two walked up to the couch and sat down, still in each other's embrace. Your heartbeats matching his; even the breaths you took were similar.

However, you two heard giggling sounds and pulled away, _very_ reluctantly and glanced around the room, slightly embarrassed, for that moment was meant to be only yours. You spotted a manga magazine and walked towards it, tugging at Shizuo's sleeve, saying silently for him to follow you. He complied and you soon found a very angry Kadota as two grinning otakus cheered for Shizuo's happiness with the new girl. You cleared you throat and a shadow from a glaring and fuming Shizuo hurled upon the two jackasses. Erika and Walker gulped and then glanced up at the both of you. They laughed awkwardly and tried to hide a few cameras. You moved so fast that if someone had blinked would've missed you collecting the filthy things and handling them to Shizuo. He smirked insanely and crashed all of them in one of his big hands. Kadota rubbed his forehead grunting, eyes closed and a scowl on his face; just then you noticed an absentminded Saburo next to him. Those two stupid otakus ran away and Shizuo quickly went after them, but not before giving you a light peck on the lips, what caught you off guard. Your eyes widened as you touched your lips with your fingertips. You snapped out of the trance and said hi to your first friend in Ikebukuro.

"Hey there, Kyohey! What's up with those freaks?"

He sighed in annoyance and shook his head as he stands up, now obviously taller than you. As everyone else.

"You're better without knowing them. They're just two dumbasses. Don't mind them. Sorry about the camera thing…"

He said, scratching the back of his head. You chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"It's quite alright. I would like a picture of that, hehehe, but now that's kinda impossible…"

You glance down at the broken cameras on the floor and chuckle once more, Kadota joining in as he has his arm on your shoulders and yours on his waist.

"So, Erin, what have you been up to? Haven't seen you around in a while…"

"Ah, you know. Just wandering about unknown places of the town, trying not to think of that little brat so often, staying mostly out of trouble. That is, until I walked into Shizuo and Izaya fighting. Not that I regret it, anyhow…"

You said looking up to see a tired Shizuo, panting heavily and eyeing Kadota's arm rather curiously, raising an eyebrow. Kadota pulls his arm down as you laughed a little.

"Shizuo, are you jealous already?"

He looked away, his face all red as he put his glasses back on.

"Tch… Why should I?"

You snickered and linked arms with him.

"Exactly. I'm glad you trust me. Kadota is more like a big brother; he helped me around town when I first got here, for I had no one to ask help for. He is a caring guy, just like you, Shizuo!"

You said, grinning happily at your new boyfriend as he blushes at your absolute cuteness. Not that he'd admit it - no, never! He pulled out a cigarette, but seeing you slightly grimacing at the cancer stick, he put it back on his pocket, sighing in defeat. It was totally worth it. Your beautiful features lit up once again as you hugged Shizuo's arm while giggling.

You even moved in with him after a few weeks. You guys just had a connection. When his brother, Kasuka, visited Shizuo at Christmas, he was really surprised to find his usually fretful brother actually smiling. He asked what was going on, and all Shizuo did was say, 'you'll see', with that goofy grin on his face. An hour and a half later, the door opened to reveal a short girl with long black hair, wearing a red winter jacket and still shivering. Her hands were filled with lots and lots of shopping bags, all of them were gifts, supposedly. She took off her shoes and looked up to see her favorite actor of all times. Yuhei Hanejima a.k.a. Kasuka Heiwajima. You smiled brightly and introduced yourself; violet orbs twinkling along with the Christmas lights in utter admiration for the renowned actor.

"Hi! I'm Erin, Erin Akane. I know it is a rather common thing to say, but really, your movies are _freaking awesome_! I love you man, but I love your brother more."

He shook your hand as you winked on the part about his brother. He merely nodded and smiled at you. 'That's why he's so happy. That is good, I believe. She's a good girl, maybe Shizuo has found his soul mate…?' Kasuka thought to himself, snickering at how silly it sounded when towards his brother. But who knows, right?

Only was fate so kind to the two of you.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Only was fate so kind to the two of you. _**

A few weeks after meeting Shizuo's brother, you found yourself in the back of a van, not completely passed out with that nasty chloroform, but feeling really drowsy. You had a bag on your head, preventing you from seeing where the Hell you were and your wrists were tied rather tightly. 'Not comfortable _at_ _all_. What the _bloody_ _Hell_ is happening?!' You asked yourself helplessly, unable to find the answers. You tried to understand what those men were talking about, but the muffled sounds were nothing more than that to you. You kept your eyes opened forcefully and prayed for Shizuo to notice you were gone.

And from a tall building, coral eyes studied the pieces of a game, moving them as he heard the van go down the street and the roar – or neigh? – of a motorcycle. He smirked wide. His strange game board mixed Chess, Soghi and Othello pieces, yet he seemed to understand it without any problems. He spun on his office chair happily, chirping up 'I love humans' here and there while he threw his arms up in the air in excitement. 'What will Shizu-chan do when he finds out his Queen is gone?' The black haired man wondered as he leaned back in the chair, sighing contently while playing with his flick blade.

Shizuo was desperately roaming about town on Celty's black motorcycle looking for you. He had this unnerving feeling that he couldn't suppress, despite all of his will. 'She's in danger, go save her!' His mind screamed for him as he grunted in frustration. A van goes by, faster than it should, and Shizuo recognizes it as the one those stupid men used to kidnap girls. He growled and told his friend to follow suit that damn van. When they were getting close enough to reach the doors, the Durahan hits the breaks abruptly and Shizuo watches in slow motion as a train gets closer and closer to the automobile. He screams out your name as he jumps from the bike and runs forward non-stop until it's too late as the train passes by, knocking off the van in which you were trapped and tied. The large vehicle capsized three or four times, the windows breaking and clattering on the ground, the sound of crumpling metal rings on the blonde's ears before the car lands still on the asphalt. Shizuo stared in horror as the scenery develops in front of his eyes; the outmost silence fills the air for a few moments, afflicting both the young male and a startled Celty. He reaches out for the now destroyed van and pulls off the door easily, bending down to look frantically through the car insides. He stiffened at the smell of blood and the lifeless bodies of those horrid men went blank to Shizuo as he pulled you out.

You felt the unsavory bag being lifted and taken off of your head and opened your semi luscious violet eyes to meet another pair. They were crying, though. You saw blonde bangs fall in front of those well known brown orbs and you stammered out a few words.

"H-hey… Wh-what's wrong, s-sweet-heart?"

He heard your weak and faint voice, looking back at you. '_How could I let this happen?!_ Congratulations, Shizuo, you useless piece of shit! _GODDAMNIT_!' You saw in his eyes he was blaming himself. You glanced at him and smiled as much as you could at him.

"Sh-Shizuo… It's n-not your fa-fault… Remember? It is _n-not_ and will _never_ be y-your fault. _I love you_. N-never forget how m-much I l-love y-you…"

He stared at you wide-eyed as more tears ran down his handsome features, your words sinking in. The same words from when you two first met. The same words you used to comfort him. The same words that made him feel accepted and loved. Those very same words that linked your hearts in unconditional love for each other. The same damn words he'll never hear coming out of your fragile, soft lips again. The same words that healed his shattered soul and the same words he'll never be able to forget. He would never forget your words. He would never forget _you_. You smiled sweetly and felt the energy slip off of your body slowly as your eyelids become heavy and breathing grows harder. Shizuo eyed you lovingly and caressed your cheeks, your hand touching his lightly.

"_I love you more…_"

You managed to smile sadly one last time at his crying figure before you came limp into his arms. 'Erin… _My Erin…_' He got up with you in his arms, your corporal heat decreasing as he left you in Celty's care and began walking towards Izaya's place, fists clenched tightly and jaw tensed. The Durahan gazed sorrowfully at you as she placed your head on her laps; if she had her head, it would be stained in overflowing tears. She was greatly grateful to you for helping Shizuo, as he hated himself and got easily angry, and you changed that in a matter of hours. You also were one of the few who didn't get scared when seeing she was really headless and your advices for Shinra were truly helpful, making their relationship improve a lot. Doubtlessly, Celty would miss you. She would miss the way you made Shizuo blush madly without any effort, she would miss how you understood her without her phone, she would miss your bad jokes and your sarcasm, for God's sake, she would even miss all of your teasing when talking about that strange doctor! 'Why did she have to die…?' The Black Rider was alone again. You inevitably made her world brighter and her loneliness faded to nothing with you around. But now you were gone. And Celty Sturluson knew exactly what Shizuo intended to do.

Shizuo Heiwajima. The strongest man in Ikebukuro. He hates violence, but when anger takes over, his body moves on its own will and destroys everything with his unbelievable strength. He hated how he couldn't control it. He practically hated himself, once it was said he was the definition of violence. Unbeknownst to most people, he felt alone and out of place. Well, he felt that way until the day he almost hit you with a vending machine. The man planned to simply say sorry and leave you to hate him, so imagine how astonished he was when you said it wasn't his fault and _hugged_ him. You, Erin Akane, a small and defenseless girl, hugged the most feared man in town without a second thought. Shizuo felt as though a huge hole inside of him had just been filled with light and warmth, replacing his regrets and sorrow with happiness and laughter. He didn't feel alone anymore because you were there for him; and he was completely fine with being there for you too. You were his salvation. How much must God hate him for taking you away? Before you, he merely woke up every day and wandered around Ikebukuro with that severe expression on his face while collecting taxes with Tom. There was absolutely no reason to smile, maybe he'd even forgotten how to at the time. With you, he woke up smiling because you were there beside him, and then he'd hug your sleeping form and kiss your forehead, causing you to grimace for the disturbed rest. When you'd open your amazing violet eyes and smile at him, he felt like the luckiest man on Earth for having you as his girlfriend. He would go collect Tom's damn taxes with a goofy grin on his face and return the same way, only to attack his girlfriend in the kitchen and take her to their bedroom; and make the neighbors listen to all the action. He loved how your hips swayed when you walked and how your hair always was perfect, even though you never really did anything with it. He loved when you'd act stubbornly and wouldn't let him work multiple times in the same week, he loved how attentive you were and would always replace his sweet pudding whenever you judged necessary. He loved how you made being lazy seem sexy and he loved the way you ruffled his hair and turned it into a mess, though he would never admit it and continued to fix his blonde locks while pretending to be annoyed. He loved how you couldn't resist him, but somehow managed to win all the arguments and grinned proudly while poking his puffed cheeks. He loved every single second he spent with you and longed to be by your side when you were apart. He loved you more than anything and anyone. He was all yours while you were all his.

And every street Shizuo crossed reminded him of something he had done with you before. As his rage expanded, he stomped harder on the asphalt, reaching Izaya's apartment. 'I'll kill you this time, you damn flea.' How dare that fucking flea take away one of the very few who verily understood him? How could Izaya kill the only girl he ever loved? 'Izaya Orihara will die today.' Shizuo walked into the building's hall and easily got in front of Izaya's door. The security guards didn't even bother trying to stop him, as his bartender suit was drenched in your blood and the maniac look in his bloodshot eyes scared them away quickly. Closing his eyes, he let the rage overwhelm him and took a deep breath. Eyes red from crying snapped open and glared at the door, which was on the floor the next second as he stormed into the room, startling a black haired male that was typing calmly on his laptop. Izaya soon put up his sarcastic façade and rose from his chair, hands up as if surrendering and smirking wickedly.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Your little girlfriend dumped you for letting her being kidnapped?"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Shizuo's fury only grew more and more when he heard Izaya's voice. Even Orihara was slightly frightened of the insane look on the blonde's eyes; he'd never gotten so mad before. What was his problem? Being the beast he is, probably those kidnappers were already dead and Erin was safe now, right? Considering that the informant didn't receive their phone call, those idiots didn't even make it to the parking lot; and that's where things would get serious, with torture and stuff. Shizuo roared in hatred and heartache as he grabbed Izaya by the collar of the black shirt.

"_YOU KILLED HER_! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! ERIN IS _DEAD_! BECAUSE OF _YOU_!"

Izaya widened his eyes. 'Erin… died? But… she wasn't supposed to die! Maybe a broken leg, some bruises, but not death! I didn't want her to die! This was _not_ my plan!' He scowled and swatted the blonde's hands away, putting his own on his forehead while glaring at the ground.

"She wasn't _supposed_ to die! _How_?! My plan was perfect! Erin shouldn't have died! Just a bit hurt, nothing more!"

Shizuo could feel his blood boiling; Izaya intended to hurt _his_ Erin. And for what reason? Only to see those human reactions he loves so much. Only to make those humans suffer and struggle in pain and confusion. Only to make humans dance on the palm of his hands to his own nefarious melody.

"You sick son of a bitch! _I'LL KILL YOU IZAYA_!"

He charged at the still incredulous informant with full force, only to that bastard duck and escape from the massive punch, already with that stupid flick blade in hands. As Izaya swiftly made a cut on Shizuo's arm, he ran out the door as fast as he could. His apartment had to remain untouched, what if Celty's head was discovered? Certainly he would lose it and all the plans he made to initiate a war and awake it would be in vain. 'No, I'll wake up this head someday, I need it until then!'

Both men were now in the streets and fighting; various vending machines, cars and even buildings were being quickly destroyed as they ran around. Izaya was thinking about the fact of your death being doubtlessly his blame as he forgot to check the train's schedule that day. His stomach did an uncomfortable flip. The information broker had nothing against you; he actually thought you were extremely amusing. How could you control Shizu-chan so easily? He was a monster and nothing more – in Izaya's point of view. Of course he had to do his sweet research about you, but there wasn't anything that made you special; except the fact he didn't find a single word about your mother. You seemed to be just another human for his entertainment.

And you were, until the day you said you were not the least mad at him for taking you as a defense mechanism. He arched his brow at you with suspicion, and you simply smiled, extending your hand for him to shake it as you said your name. Sure, Shizu-chan was with you and had his arm around your waist, ready to finish the black haired male's life if anything was done against his cute Erin. Oh, how well Izaya remembered about that day; probably the first woman he ever found interesting and actually his type. Whenever he tried to throw a fight versus Shizu-chan, you'd be there and hug the blonde to make him stop – surely not wishing to see them hurt each other as you knew both were inhumanly strong – and afterwards you'd always slap the informant across the face. _'Stop trying to fight with him! Why do you always do this? Izaya, please, stop this nonsense…'_ That's what you'd always tell him. In fact, he thought about giving up the war to run away with you once; only were you in love with him instead of that monster…

**_BAM!_**

A fridge flew centimeters away from his face and crashed on the side of a truck passing by. Izaya gulped; he hadn't had the chance to escape from the combat just yet and Shizu-chan was really pissed. If he was in that same position, most likely he'd be acting the same. While shooting a few knives at the man in a bartender suit, the informant thought about you. How you wanted to be his friend even after he used you to protect himself and how you'd always be kind towards him. He remembered the first time he insulted you to see your reaction – he was also trying to stay away from you; Izaya Orihara should not fall in love – and the only thing you did was smile sadly and walk away after apologizing for being a burden to him. Guilt hit him hard and he apologized truthfully for once in his well-calculated life, earning a bright grin and your fellowship back. Since then, he would meet you when you were buying groceries alone or even at Shizuo's apartment when the blonde was away. The first real friend he ever had, the first person he sincerely enjoyed to be with, the first crush he had and also couldn't have. The man really was all head over heels for you, even if you didn't realize so. He thought about that fatidic day he'd almost pinned you to the wall while you were getting him some soda. How could a woman seduce him so easily without even trying? The way your long black bangs framed your face perfectly, how you moved so elegantly with zero effort and the way his name rolled down your tongue. He found himself getting hot under the collar when thinking about the dangerous glint your violet orbs held every time you slapped him for trying to fight Shizu-chan. Izaya focused his brown eyes on your breech when you walked out of the living room. 'That ass…' Lifting himself from the couch, he entered the kitchen and prepared to attack you; but the thought of you hating him when he was done with you made him freeze. You peeked over your shoulder and asked if he needed anything, frowning slightly at his troubled expression; his brown eyes boring into yours for a few seconds before shaking his head and returning to the couch. He took a deep breath with his head in his hands and put back his playful façade, trying to forget those dirty thoughts. 'Man, she's gonna be the death of me one of these days…'

And that's why he planned your kidnapping, presuming you'd blame Shizuo for not protecting you. As soon as you did that, Izaya would invite you to live with him and then he would have his Queen after all. You were never supposed to die. Now hiding inside one of the playground toys in the park, he felt tears brimming his eyes and sighed quietly. 'She shouldn't have died. She should only become mine…' Shizu-chan shouted from somewhere close, but the sound diminished substantially and he left his hiding place, now crying and cooing your name over and over again. Walking back home, he mentally scoffed. 'Now I'm acting like my stupid and beloved humans… What have you done to me, Erin Akane…?' Laughing in an insane but bitter manner, he punched the wall outside of his building incessantly, the tears coming back. 'My fault. It's all my fault…'

Whilst Izaya was bleeding for you – literally, his knuckles were hurt from hitting the hard cement – and tormenting himself, Shizuo was back to the place where your cold body laid on the ground. Looking at your somehow peaceful face, he let the tears flow freely down his and held your small form, apologizing for not being there before. Celty was now going home; her hold on the handlebars tightened as her scorn for the information broker grew. She broke down in Shinra's arms when she entered their apartment, the doctor still stunned with the fact you died.

All the while, _another_ you from _another_ dimension woke up panting and crying hard.


	11. Chapter 11

_**All the while, another you from another dimension woke up panting and crying hard.**_

This other you knew of the existence of multiple dimensions. This other you knew you actually died in Shizuo's arms. All the other you dreamed about your life in other places, and they are mere flashes of the whole event, but when you're about to die, all of your versions have the same dream at the same time, though not all know how it happened for real. You cried for that terrible accident, you sobbed on your pillow and screamed in pain. '_Why_… WHY?! Shizuo… I'm so sorry…' In that alternative dimension, Shizuo was simply an anime character, but you knew he was a good person. You felt sorry for you, felt sorry for him, felt sorry for Celty, felt sorry for everyone. '_IZAYA_.' You clenched your fists and dressed up while still crying desperately. You ran out of your apartment and headed to Kimihiro Watanuki's house, banging on the door loudly. The poor student was almost sleeping while opening the door for you, but awakened at the sight of tears running down your face uninterruptedly.

"Akane-san?! What happened?"

He said while stepping out of the way to let you in. Watanuki used your last name to refer to you because you merely were friends in school, yet you knew about the job at Yuuko's 'store', even though you could never see it. You entered his little home and hugged him, drenching his pajamas with your tears. 'What do I do?!', thought the confused and alarmed teenager.

"Wa-wata-nuki… I-I d-died in ano-ther di-dimen-sion…"

You said between sobs, making weird pauses in the middle of the words, but he understood what you said. This happened before, yet you never seemed so devastated. He hugged you back hesitantly and rubbed your back, trying to sooth your pain, extremely concerned with his friend.

"I see… Shh, it's okay, maybe it was just a dream?"

"N-no! It was _damn real_, Watanuki! I-_I DIED_! And th-the wo-worst part… is th-that I w-was _happy_ w-with the l-lo-love of my life!"

His chest constricted uncomfortably. 'What the…' He wondered, grimacing a little.

"Right, right. I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do to help you, Akane-san?"

You sniffed a couple of times and released him, wiping some tears and apparently settled about something. You furrowed your brows and stared right into Watanuki's blue eyes.

"Take me to Yuuko."

He freaked out. There's no way in Hell he'd let you into that witch's trap! He shook his head feverously.

"No! No way!"

'What if the price is too high? I can't cause her more pain than she is already feeling! Wait, why am I caring so much about-' His thinking was interrupted by your shaking voice, eyes burning with rage.

"Watanuki. It was _not_ a question. _Take. Me. To. Yuuko. NOW_."

He shivered under your gaze, so much hatred and pain filled them… The poor boy could do nothing more than just nod and go change clothes quickly before returning to the door and walk you to the Dimensional Witch. You were rather surprised to actually see a shop this time, and even more surprised to find yourself walking in there before thinking about it. 'My feet are moving by themselves… But how?'

"Welcome!"

"No no no no, you stay away from her!"

Watanuki held you behind him as the red doors opened to show two little girls, one with blue hair while the other's was pink. You peaked from above Watanuki's shoulder, standing on your toes.

"It's a costumer for the mistress!"

"A costumer for the mistress!"

One said after the other in a happy-go-lucky tone. You arched one eyebrow and before you knew, they were dragging you inside the store. 'Oh. This is weird, I don't even recall taking off my shoes…' You thought as you heard Watanuki freaking out and doing those strange movements of his. You got to a double door and they slid open to reveal Yuuko Ichihara, with a pipe on her hands and the same outfit she wore when Watanuki came. He eyed her curiously, his mistress didn't repeat clothes very often…

"Hello, child."

"Uh… Hi… You're the Dimensional Witch, right?"

"Some people refer to me like that, yes. What can I do for you?"

You stared into red eyes as you sniffed one last time and glanced back at Watanuki. We seemed bewildered by your actual knowledge about his mistress and also her damn outfit. Yuuko smirked and spoke up.

"What's wrong, Watanuki?"

"N-nothing. Why are you wearing that again?"

He said, pointing accusatively to the woman, frowning and getting closer to you. She made some thinking and nodded to herself before chuckling.

"I tend to use the same thing for soul mates."

Watanuki widened his eyes and shrunk on an emo corner, mumbling about his sweet Himawari-chan. You looked at him for a while before a tear slip down. You already knew he was your Fated One, because Yuuko had told you while you waited for Watanuki to come out of the Hydrangea's hole with Doumeki by your side and you really liked him, but having the confirmation that he doesn't like you back was way too painful, even more after the Shizuo incident. You could even see the red line that connected you two, going from your pinky finger to Watanuki's, although he was too busy creating mushrooms to notice it. You wiped the salty substance before glancing back at Yuuko, who simply smiled sympathetically and waited for your wish.

"I want to make a clone of myself and send her to Shizuo's dimension."

"You do know there is a price to pay, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that. What is it?"

"The clone, even if acts exactly the same as the old version of that Erin, will not remember the people she met in Ikebukuro before her death."

Pain shot through your heart. 'Damn it… They were perfect together! Guess I can only hope they end up together again…' You couldn't help your scowl as you clenched your fists tightly, knuckles turning white.

"Fine. As long as she still acts the same, it's fine. Just put my clone there."

And that's how you, or better, the clone of a real you, became friends with the rich twins. At least the real you tried to give you back to Shizuo…

In one of the busy streets of Ikebukuro, you (clone) walked alone and lost. A blond tall man in a bartender suit walked past you unnoticed, though he froze when your sweet vanilla perfume filled his nostrils. He turned and saw your black hair flowing in the wind, just like before the accident, and you vanished in the crowd. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and wiped quickly, shook his head while burying his hands on the pockets of his pants. 'That's not her. She died. Izaya killed her. That fucking bastard.' Just on time, said informant was looking through his binoculars and saw you. He choked on his tea and held the binoculars tightly while staring at your frame walking down a street. 'I thought she'd died that day… What the fuck is going on?' Izaya was intrigued, but shrugged it off when you disappeared in the sea of people once again. As you waited patiently for the traffic light to turn green, Celty ran down that specific street on her black bike. The Durahan spotted you and everything went slow motion as she passed in front of you, confused but happy, nonetheless. Later that day, she asked Shinra if there was any way you could've survived the crash, but the young doctor just denied; you'd definitely died that day. You died for them, obviously. So when you moved out and nobody saw you again, they were just even more certain you were dead, no more hopes.

After watching your plan fail miserably, the you who made the wish to Yuuko left the shop, ignoring the part-timer's ranting to his mistress. Still feeling completely blues, you were walking home, Watanuki by your side, an awkward silence filling the air. You sighed for the umpteenth time and stopped walking, your bangs covering your eyes.

"Watanuki."

He turned back, startled. He didn't even notice you stopping in your tracks. He gulped, afraid of what you had to say.

"Y-yes, Akane-san?"

"I'm sorry."

Confused was a rather light word to describe the part-timer. He took some steps closer to you, trying to see your face.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For not being who you wanted. For tying your soul to mine, even though you love Kunogi-san. For being in your way when you want to be with her. For not being _her_. I'm sorry."

You inhaled, shaking, before looking up at him, smiling as sweetly as your throbbing heart allowed you to.

"Look, Watanuki, I don't mind if you stay with her, really. You're not obligated to stay with me just because Yuuko said we're soul mates. I actually think she was only messing with you, don't you always say she is an eternal joker?"

He eyed you, incredulous. 'But Yuuko-san already said Himawari-chan is not my lady-luck...' Watanuki thought, sadly. He realized you were still smiling at him so he smiled back, for he could see pain in your eyes. He felt bad, his chest tightened and he wanted to make you laugh, he wanted to make you happy again. 'I don't want her to be sad. She was always so gentle and caring, also the only who never said Doumeki and I are good friends. She understands me in so many ways…' His trail of thoughts was interrupted when you laughed sadly at his pained expression.

"It's not your fault, Watanuki."

And then you thought about the dream in which you said that exact same thing to Shizuo. Your smile faltered a little and you turned your gaze towards you fiddling hands.

"It's not and will never be your fault. Don't worry about me, I'm okay, see?"

You said, pointing to yourself as you grinned and winked. He frowned but nodded. You remembered about something important and decided it would be reaffirming to Watanuki.

"Besides, I'm going on a date with Doumeki anyhow. You could bring Kunogi-san along, what about it?"

He fumed in rage. He didn't want you to go out with that stupid archer, that arrogant man! Not even mentioning Himawari made him forget the fact you were going with Doumeki. He grunted and began babbling on why you were going with Doumeki when he's just an idiot and so on. During the process, he moved his arms weirdly and didn't notice an ayakashi flying towards him in full speed. 'Oh crap!' You thought and pushed him away, the ayakashi hitting you instead. You huffed, blowing the hair out of your face as the thing attached itself on you. 'At least is not glued on Watanuki…' Said boy widened his eyes and stood there, sitting on the ground, staring at your form being surrounded by the dark spirit as you smiled, relief filled your features.

"Akane-san…"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I'm used to it, you know. It'll go away sooner or later. Actually…"

You trailed off, lost in thought. You stared blankly ahead and snapped your fingers in the air.

"I'll go see Doumeki!"

Watanuki grimaced, but didn't complain. That dumbass really kept the ayakashis away. You saw his expression and smiled weakly at him.

"You don't have to go with me… I remember the way, you can go home now. Thanks for taking me to the shop and sorry for waking you up so suddenly…"

The spirit's grip on you tightened and you flinched. Watanuki eyed you worriedly and shook his head vigorously, already taking the path to Doumeki's house.

"No way in the world I'm leaving you alone with that moron! Let's go!"

"If you're sure…"

You tried to shrug your shoulders, but the spirit was too heavy. As soon as you reached Doumeki's family temple, the ayakashi squirmed and let go of your tired body. You exhaled in absolute relief but felt dizzy and stumbled forward. You readied yourself for a face plant on the ground and shut your eyes, but didn't feel any pain. Curious, you opened them only to realize you're being taken bridal-style and moving to Doumeki's front door. Exhausted, you slowly closed your eyelids and drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously..._

_You tried to shrug your shoulders, but the spirit was too heavy. As soon as you reached Doumeki's family temple, the ayakashi squirmed and let go of your tired body. You exhaled in absolute relief but felt dizzy and stumbled forward. You readied yourself for a face plant on the ground and shut your eyes, but didn't feel any pain. Curious, you opened yours eyes only to realize you're being taken bridal-style and moving to Doumeki's front door. Exhausted, you slowly closed your eyelids and drifted off._

* * *

**~Random Narrator's POV~**

Later that night, you regained conscience bit by bit. 'Voices. I can hear voices. Where the Hell am I?' Your eyes fluttered open, seeing darkness. 'Still night, I guess…' You sat up carefully; you don't want to feel that awful vertigo again. Looking around, someone's sitting by the wall, apparently sleeping, yet uncomfortably. Frowning to whoever was there, you heard footsteps approaching your futon, and turned to see Doumeki with a bowl of water in hands, a towel hanging loosely around his arm. You smiled sweetly and spoke in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the sleeping guy.

"Hi, Shizuka. Care to tell me why am I here at your house, I suppose…?"

"Watanuki brought you after you fainted. He said there was an ayakashi on you, therefore you were really tired. He was really worried about you and refused to leave before your arousal."

Doumeki said while sitting down beside you, with that calm look on his face. You nodded in understanding. You heard some shuffling and looked at the direction of the sound, seeing Watanuki rubbing his eyes tiredly before letting out a soft yawn - that sounded absolutely adorable! To you, at least.

"Watanuki, why did you stay? Shizuka would've taken care of me, now you'll get a wryneck for sleeping that way."

You scolded as he put his glasses on. Of course it made you happy how concerned he was about you, but you were concerned about him too! He glanced at you with his blue eyes and smiled sheepishly, crawling to where you were sitting. And that mere approximation made your cheeks go a light pink before you could send the blood back down. He spoke, not before sending a dirty look towards Doumeki, who was actually unfazed by it. But then again, when wasn't he unfazed by anything?

"Idiot."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT, MORON?! Anyways, are you okay, Erin?"

You stood silent, the words sinking in for a moment. Another moment went by and you eyed Watanuki surprised as he was eagerly waiting for your answer and frowning ever so slightly and you managed to mumble out.

"You… Called me by my first name…"

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

After all, despite his stubborn and irked demeanor towards Doumeki, Watanuki was one of the most gentle and well-mannered teenager you've ever met. What a heinous flaw to call you by first name basis when he didn't even asked you beforehand! First name treatment was used when the person is close to you and doesn't mind being afiliated with you; sure you were friends, but what if you didn't find it appropriate for him to use your first name instead of your family name? He never wished to get you mad at him or to make you think he was being disrespectful, he was just so troubled about your health and didn't even notice when he blurted out your first name; and without honorifications! He kept apologizing and moving awkwardly around the room; his arms flailing beside him wildly as he looked really worried that you'd be angry and he babbled nonsenses until you laughed soflty and shook your head.

"It's okay, shush! You can call me Erin if you want, I don't mind! Even Shizuka calls me Erin…"

'And it sounds good when you say it too…' Mentally adding that, you shrugged your shoulders as Watanuki scratched the back of his head, looking down - well, he was sort of ashamed of his pathetic panicked act. Breaking the tension - that apparently was felt only by the poor Watanuki - your stomach growled loudly and you blushed a new shade of red. Coughing in your hand to mask your stigma for that perfect timing your stomach had, you turned to Doumeki with an awkward laugh.

"Hey, Shizuka, um… Is there something to eat?"

"No. But Watanuki can cook."

Both of you eyed the part-timer hopefully. Naturally, he could cook a few things for you, he was always doing that kind of thing anyhow... He glared at Doumeki but sighed in defeat, turning his gaze to you - he would never deny a request from you.

"What do you wanna eat?"

But before you could respond, Doumeki said he wanted inarizushi, making Watanuki's Kuda Kitsune squeal in delight – after all, Kuda Kitsunes really do love fried tofu. Watanuki started to rant about how he asked you and not Shizuka while the slim creature made its way to you. You tilted your head and extended your hand to the little fox, which happily wrapped itself around your arm. You chuckled, causing the arguing males - or male, as Doumeki put his hands on his ears while Watanuki yelled at him - to glance at you as you petted the fox's head.

"Hey there, little one! So, you're always protecting Watanuki, huh?"

The little animal nodded its head and kissed your cheek. You giggled in response as it made its way to your neck, forming a furry necklace. You looked down at it and grinned.

"How do I look?"

"Hm."

Doumeki nodded and you snickered, eyeing Watanuki inquisitively. How can one be so kissable without even trying?! He blushed madly and turned away, muttering a 'looks good'. You put the back of your hand on his forehead and compared to your temperature, and as nothing seemed wrong, you replaced them on your lap as a confused expression formed itself on your features.

"Hm… Watanuki, you're all red, but you don't have a fever… Are you feeling ill?"

Watanuki widened his eyes in realization. 'I like her.' Honestly, this boy was an oblivious one, wasn't he? Now it was so obvious he truly liked you as more than a friend he almost slapped himself. All the times when you looked at him with those big violet eyes that glinted innocently and he felt his heart race; when you'd hug him out of the blue and justify simply, "I thought you needed one", as the boy tried to hide how much he wanted to hold you a little more, though he never understood why, it just felt right to have you in his arms. He thought about every single moment in which he could've figured out that he liked you - no, that he _loved_ you - and yet he remained oblivious to his own feelings until this very instant. Glancing back at you, he gulped when his heart fluttered merrily at your worried smile; his nearly non-existent doubts fading away when you tugged on Doumeki's sleeve and Watanuki's heartbeat fastened in jealousy.

"Hey Shizuka, I don't think he's okay… Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Okay."

And with some effort, he made Watanuki get out of the room, the pipe fox following him close behind. Watanuki was boiling, envy overflowing in all directions as he decided to eavesdrop behind the door. He glued his ear there, listening intently to any sort of sound. He heard a suffling sound as you spoke first.

"Yuuko told him about the soul mate thing… I don't think he's reacting all too well to that…"

"He's an idiot."

"*giggles* I know. But I am one too, I guess that's why I love him… *sigh*"

The eavesdropper heart skipped a beat and he was overwhelmed by joy; his latter bersek forgotten in the middle of his happiness ocean.

"Shizuka, what am I to do? I already told him he can be with Kunogi-san, but you have no idea how much it hurt to say that… I wish Yuuko hadn't told him about this. I bet he sees me as an obstacle now… Argh! Damn it! *punches the wall in frustration*"

"Like I said, he's an idiot. *chuckles* Well, you always have me."

Watanuki's rage grows even more, though he is surprised that Doumeki can do something 'emotional' such as chuckling. Just think of the boy's reaction if he had seen Shizuka winking at you.

"*laughs* I know, but you're destined to be with someone else… She's really cute, actually. It'd be love at first sight if you'd seen her like I did in that dream of mine. You don't belong to me, Shizuka. Just as Watanuki's heart."

"*grunts* But _I want you_…"

And Watanuki's self control flew away with the wind. He jerked the door fully open and snarled at Doumeki, whose arms and body were trapping you between him and the cold wall. You were blushing feverously and close to protest, but Watanuki's outburst got in the way. Doumeki turned back with a blank face.

"Idiot."

The part-timer stormed into the room and pushed Doumeki aside, putting an arm around your waist protectively before glaring at the other male, now on the wooden floor.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her."

"Why? You don't want her anyhow, go run after Kunogi."

"Who said I don't, moron?!"

You craned your neck to see Watanuki's face. He was dead serious. He glared at Shizuka menacingly, his hand was firm around your form and a scowl seemed to be fixated on his face. A tiny little drop of hope appeared inside your heart and your saucer sized eyes examined him for any hesitation or regret.

"You… You like me?"

Your voice was breaking, despite your efforts to stay strong. He stared into your dark orbs almost as though staring into your very soul. Could it be that this sweet and caring boy had finally comprehended that you loved him and he returned your feelings?

"No."

Your heart shattered as you found the ground interesting somewhat. 'Why did I even create hope? _Idiot_! There's no way he will ever-'

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I don't even know if you're reading this, but if there is a good soul that is following this story, thank you! Aaaaaand I'm terribly sorry for not posting on a regular basis. This year is gonna be a tough one for me, so I'm not sure if I'll have the time to write the whole story and update... Well, I'm not abandoning this, of course not, but the updates will take a little long to happen... Until now, I had the plot written, and I still have some more, but I didn't fix some mistakes yet so I can't post it right now. But don't lose your faith in me! Just be patient, I beg you! Thanks again for reading! ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously..._

_"__You… You like me?"_

_Your voice was breaking, despite your efforts to stay strong. He stared into your dark orbs almost as though staring into your very soul. Could it be that this sweet and caring boy had finally comprehended that you loved him and he returned your feelings?_

_"__No."_

_Your heart shattered as you found the ground interesting somewhat. 'Why did I even create hope? Idiot! There's no way he will ever-'_

_"__I love you."_

* * *

**~Watanuki's POV~**

Since that incident at Doumeki's house, I've been trying to avoid that moron and I'm happily dragging Erin with me. She shouldn't be anywhere near him, for God's sake, he almost raped her! And now he's acting as always, like nothing ever happened. 'He's a fucking dumbass, I'll tell you that!' I huffed, looking out the window for the millionth time already. We're on school now, but I'm not in the same class as Erin, so I have to wait until lunch to talk to her. I don't really know what we are now, though. Are we a thing? 'I would like that very much, thank you!' I grinned jubilantly as I wrote down on my notebook. The bell rang and I grunted in irritation. 'I still have to wait for two periods! I'm gonna die...' My head banged on the desk, a depressed aura around me as I attempted to change the trail of pessimist thoughts.

**~Flashback!~**

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

I heard the banging on my door. 'Jesus Christ, it's a _FREAKING_ SATURDAY! Can't one sleep in peace for once...?' I grunted and got up, eyelids still heavy as I unlocked the door, opening it slightly; ready to send whoever it was away. I frowned and the sight of Erin crying and sobbing was like a bucket of cold water on my face.

"Akane-san?! What happened?"

I stepped back to let her in and she caught me off guard by hugging me desperately. I tried my best to sooth the girl, but apparently it wasn't working. 'What do I do?!'

"Wa-wata-nuki… I-I d-died in ano-ther di-dimen-sion…"

She managed to say between sobs as I rubbed her back. 'She said the same thing before... But I don't remember her getting so upset about it...'

"I see… Shh, it's okay, maybe it was just a dream?"

"N-no! It was _damn real_, Watanuki! I-_I DIED_! And th-the wo-worst part… is th-that I w-was _happy_ w-with the l-lo-love of my life!"

My heart throbbed. 'Love of her life...? Wait, why would I care?'

"Right, right. I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do to help you, Akane-san?"

She pulled away and my body felt cold without her embrace. 'What the fuck, Watanuki?!' I couldn't think any more as she sniffed and her dazzling violet orbs changed from despaired to determined. 'It's never good when her eyes are like that...'

"Take me to Yuuko."

'WHAT?! Yuuko-san is a sadistic and vile woman! Who knows what price she'll make Erin pay?!' I shook my head with all my might, showing her I'm not changing my mind.

"No! No way!"

'What if the price is too high? I can't cause her more pain than she is already feeling! Wait, why am I caring so much about-'

"Watanuki. It was _not_ a question. _Take. Me. To. Yuuko. NOW_."

I shivered under her burning gaze and nodded. I put on some jeans and a shirt, quickly taking her to Yuuko-san's shop. Just as my first time in this eldritch place, her feet moved on their own as she helplessly walked closer to the front door. 'Something's missing, though. What was it...' I heard the doors open to reveal Maru and Moro standing there, ready to drag her away from me. I made my way to Erin and pushed her behind me.

"No no no no, you two stay away from her!"

By the corner of my eye I saw her standing on her toes, but the next second she was gone and between those creepy twins, walking further inside the shop. 'Just how...?' I ran after them, seeing Erin's shoes on the ground and she was almost on those double doors I saw the day Yuuko-san took my pocket watch. I caught up just in time as the doors slid open, revealing Yuuko-san lying lazily on the couch, wearing the same outfit she wore when I came here.

"Hello, child."

Erin stepped closer to the witch and I resisted the urge to take her away from here. 'But why is Yuuko-san repeating clothes? She rarely does that...'

"Uh... Hi... You're the Dimensional Witch, right?"

"Some people refer to me like that, yes. What can I do for you?"

'How does she know this name? Erin's not telling me something... This is all too familiar. What is going on?' I walked up to Erin and eyed Yuuko-san suspiciously. She smirked in that sick way of hers while glancing at me.

"What's wrong, Watanuki?"

"N-nothing. Why are you wearing that again?"

I pointed at her, not before cursing myself mentally for stuttering. 'It's almost like a déjà vu. It's weird, really weird.' Yuuko-san only chuckled and nodded, apparently more to herself than to us.

"I tend to use the same outfit for soul mates. It gets more interesting."

I eyed her incredulously. 'WHAT?! And what about my sweet Himawari-chan?!' I thought while shrinking in my emo corner, drawing circles on the floor with my index finger, some mushrooms appearing here and there. 'Himawari-chan and I are perfect together! She's so caring and cute! She HAS TO BE my soul mate!' I, in fact, was thinking aloud all the time. I noticed Erin hesitated, but before I could look up, she sniffled and spoke.

"I want to make a clone of myself and send her to Shizuo's dimension."

"You do know there's a price to pay, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that. What is it?"

"The clone, even if acts exactly the same as the old version of that Erin, will not remember the people she met in Ikebukuro before her death."

I noticed Erin tensing up and clenching her fists so much her knuckles were turning white. She glared at her feet as she thought about it.

"Fine. As long as she acts the same, it's fine. Just put my clone there."

We saw Mokona sending the sleeping clone there and watched until she passed by that Shizuo guy and Erin froze in anticipation. The clone didn't acknowledge him; she merely kept walking while the blonde man turned around dumbfounded and stared at her back, a tear slipping down. He wiped it away and shook his head, putting his hands on his pants' pockets in profound thought. 'Wasn't he the love of her life? Why she didn't even looked at him? Though she has lost memories, they must have some sort of connection, right?' I eyed Yuuko-san quizzically as Erin's shoulders slumped in disappointment when the clone was spotted by another friend that was forgotten. The carmine eyed woman glanced at me from the couch and just told me I shouldn't be late for work on Monday.

"Am I some sort of slave?! I didn't even get to sleep properly today to come here and all you can tell me is 'don't be late on Monday'?!"

While I expressed my frustration, Erin walked out of the room; 'She seems as frustrated as me. Not that I can blame her though, her wish had a purpose and it failed completely...' And I was interrupted as Yuuko-san spoke to me calmly, yet stared at me intently.

"Kimihiro Watanuki. Don't be late on Monday... Otherwise I won't be here to answer your question."

"Huh?"

I looked at her as if she was insane. Not that I think differently. 'What the...' And being that mysterious mistress of mine, she plainly kept that sly smirk on her lips. I scowled and decided I should take Erin home, so I left the shop as Maru and Moro waved goodbye and giggled.

'I wonder what that was about...' Deep in thought, I couldn't get any ideas on how to initiate a conversation to break the awkward silence. 'Completely suffocating.' I kept walking with my hands in my pockets until Erin called my name from behind. 'Geez, I didn't even see her stopping...' I gulped, louder than I intended to.

"Y-yes, Akane-san?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked at her, stunned. 'She's... Apologizing?' Her beautiful and soft looking black hair that makes me want to run my hand throu- *ahem* her hair was covering her eyes, so I approached her, in a vain attempt to see her expression, as she continued to fix her gaze on the asphalt beneath her feet.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For not being who you wanted. For tying your soul to mine, even though you love Kunogi-san. For being in your way when you want to be with her. For not being _her_. I'm sorry."

I looked at her; utter disbelief was shown in my face as she took a shaky breath before glancing up at me and smiling. 'So she thinks I'm mad because of that…?'

"Look, Watanuki, I don't mind if you stay with her, really. You're not obligated to stay with me just because Yuuko said we're soul mates. I actually think she was only messing with you, don't you always say she is an eternal joker?"

**~End of Flashback!~**

'And the damn class is not over yet.' I sighed profoundly yet quietly and continued to take notes about the class. 'Soul mate, huh? So she's my Fated One… But that day she said she was happy with the love of her life, Shizuo something, if I'm not mistaken…' The teacher called me to solve an equation, which I easily did and went back to my seat. Perhaps I looked more inattentive than he'd like me to. 'How come she is _my_ soul mate and not his? Yuuko-san told Syaoran-kun and the others they'd meet people with the same soul as the ones they already knew, even though they would be different beings… Shouldn't she be tied to Shizuo's version in this very dimension? Her soul is the same, how the red line of destiny united us? And also… Why the clone couldn't sense their connection? Erin was totally devastated when she died in tha-'

"Hello! Earth to Watanuki! The class is already over. Unless you're trying to avoid me for lunch."

I awakened from my rather deep thinking and saw Erin waving her hand in front of my face, smiling sarcastically. When she had my attention, a childish pout formed on her lips as her hand rested on her hip. I chuckled softly and stood up, grabbing my homemade bento.

"Sorry. I had something on my mind… Where do you wanna eat?"

She rubbed her chin in a thoughtful manner before realization hit her. She gave me a look and tilted her head in confusion, pointing to my black bento box.

"Isn't that rather large for you to eat alone? And don't you wanna eat with Kunogi-san and Shizuka? I still have to buy my lunch, but you can choose where we could eat!"

I simply shook my head with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. 'Is it weird she makes me more peaceful?' Glancing back at her grinning form, I couldn't help but be filled with joy as I began wooing her, sparkles surrounding us.

"Erin-chaaan~, you're so cute~! I should've known we were made for each other!"

She was deadpanned for a moment, and then she laughed, face-palming.

"You didn't answer any of my questions, but thanks, Watanuki. You're quite the charmer too."

And she winked at me, suggestively. I blushed madly and forced myself to speak.

"Uh… I-I made lunch for you too, so we could share… We can go to the roof - is kind of isolated and I know you're not a big fan of crowds… And _you_ should stay _as far away as possible_ from that Doumeki creep! Himawari-chan is keeping him company, I'm sure."

"Wow. And here I was thinking you didn't pay me any mind when around Kunogi-san. I'm glad! To the roof then!"

She pumped her fist in the air and started marching to the door, beaming happily and humming to some song as I followed her, laughing to myself. 'I'll ask Yuuko-san about the red line later.' When we got there, it was deserted and the sun shone proudly on us from the baby blue sky. Erin skipped to a shadowed place by a wall and sat on the ground, tapping the space on her right, signaling for me to take a seat. As soon as I did so, she hugged my arm and I blushed once again for the sudden contact.

"Thanks for doing lunch, Watanuki! I always knew you were the best."

And she grinned brightly while pulling away. Until then, I surprisingly hadn't noticed she was carrying a small red bag with her. I raised an eyebrow towards it and she took it in her hands and slid the zipper. I expected anything but my Kuda Kitsune flying out of the bag. It came merrily my way and wrapped itself on my neck, strangling me. I struggled against it and Erin giggled a little.

"Now, now, little one! You shouldn't try to kill him if you love him so much!"

I stared at the girl in awe as the fox detached itself from my neck and glided to my left arm, kissing Erin's cheek lightly and squealing in joy. She merely smiled sweetly and petted its head.

"Why was it with you?"

"Oh. It appeared at my window just after you left me at my apartment. I would've retrieved it to you, but your little fellow practically dragged me back inside as soon as I opened the door… I guess it likes me."

Erin shrugged her shoulders while staring into my eyes. I nodded and felt stupid for not even noticing the fox wasn't with me for the whole weekend. I mentally face-palmed.

"Um… Thanks for bringing it back. Though you could keep it if you wanted, it really seems to like you. And you can control it…"

I mumbled the last part, but she heard it clearly and was laughing when all I could do was eye her lovingly as the fox glided on her right arm.

"I couldn't keep it… You're the real owner, liking or not. Besides, I bet it was only comforting me throughout the weekend. You're dearer to it than I am, mark my words…"

Then she chuckled and glanced at me as the Kuda Kitsune came back to me, chirping and kissing my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes intently, intense blue orbs meeting deep purple ones, and without really realizing it, leaning slowly towards one another, eyes fluttering closed as our lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss. 'Her lips are so soft…' Breaking apart for the lack of oxygen, I grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger, giving those soft lips a light peck, which she returned quickly. She grinned like a child with a new toy and I plainly snickered, shaking my head. I removed my hand from her face and opened the bento box, handing an extra pair of chopsticks to Erin. She took them and examined the contents of my homemade lunch, eyes shining suddenly as she smiled widely. I arched a brow to her and started eating.

"Kimihiro, I love you! You made tamagoyaki! I love it! But not as much as I love you, of course."

**TIMESKIP!**

I was already heading to Yuuko-san's shop – walking rather rapidly and alone, as Erin said she had some issues to take care of at home – to my forced part-time job, thinking about when she told me not to be late or she wouldn't be there to answer my question. I sincerely thought she was going nuts that day, but I'm learning to trust the woman because even though I hate to admit it, Yuuko Ichihara was wiser than anyone I had met before and probably anyone I would still meet in my life. I checked my phone again; I'm still early, good.

Running through the hallways and dodging Maru and Moro, I opened the doors to that awfully familiar room and found my mistress sipping some alcoholic drink. Panting hard, I placed my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath and ask her what has been troubling my mind all day. She acknowledged my presence by smiling happily with those red cheeks from the drinking and chirped.

"Watanuki~! We already ate all the snacks you left in the fridge! Go make more and bring more Sake too~!"

I deadpanned and my agitated aura deflated to almost nothing as I sighed. 'I want my answer first!'

"Yuuko-san, it's not even dinner time yet, you shouldn't be drinking already… And also, I have a question first!"

Apparently more serious now, she crossed her legs and nodded for me to continue.

"Erin's red line shouldn't be attached to that Shizuo guy? Surely enough there's someone with the same soul as his in this dimension too, right? Why is she my soul mate and not his?"

"That girl… Controls the Red Lines."

'Wait, what?' Flabbergasted at the revelation, my only reaction was a loud 'huh?!' and wide eyes while my mistress seemed utterly amused – to my disgust.

"You heard me right. Erin Akane can see the Red Lines whenever she pleases and also control them. If her will is to rearrange a couple, she is able to do so, even though she tries to maintain things the way they were originally made. After all, her mother was the one to choose everybody's soul mates, except her daughter's, of course."

Still baffled at the new and unbelievable information, I couldn't manage to say complete sentences and gave up; my pleading eyes towards the witch begging for further explanation, to which she promptly complied.

"Erin's free. Her soul does not need to be tied to another if she doesn't want it. Regardless of that, she chose to connect you to her, once she understood how difficult it would be for you to have an actual encounter with your previous twin flame."

"And why she didn't tie me to Himawari-chan?"

I felt bad for even considering it when I had thoroughly admitted to myself and anyone who asked that I loved the black haired girl. I just couldn't help it! Erin herself apologized for not being Himawari-chan that day... As if listening to my monologue, Yuuko-san laughed and shook her head, probably mocking my naivety.

"She knows Himawari is not your lady luck. That plus her love for you was all she needed to decide it."

Grimacing, I nodded, even though I didn't quite catch the real meaning of her words. But the next ones almost made me fall in deep depression while she cheerily clapped her hands along with Mokona.

"And as you made me multiple questions, you'll have to work more to pay your debt! Now bring those delicious snacks and more Sake!"

"That's right, April 1st! Bring the Sake!"

"April 1st! April 1st!"

I groaned as Maru and Moro joined the other two in torturing me; I shouldn't have to handle this at this hour. I muttered profanities all the way to the kitchen and began grabbing the ingredients for their damn snacks, eventually trying to figure out what Yuuko-san meant with lady luck and how Erin knew about it. 'Guess I won't solve this puzzle any time soon, might as well do my _forced_ job to pay a debt I was _forced_ to make…'

* * *

A/N: Hello, people! I'm terribly sorry for the DAMN LONG delay to post this... I've been having some difficulties in finding free time to write and also post, but I'm trying! If you wanna have just an idea of how hard it is, this is my first free weekend in two months or so. Oh. I saw I have a follower. I don't know who you are, but thanks for the patience, dude/girl. I attempted to make it up with this *kind of a* filler, but with a great revelation, huh? Also... Please please PLEASE don't hate me, but I'm having the infamous writer's block. Zero ideas. Maybe next weekend I'll come up with another chapter, until then, take care! See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for not abandoning me TwT my only follower! Just stating here that I haven't read the whole manga series from xxxHolic, which means I'm just making up some things in the story, and that goes for all the other anime I'm using here. I've only watched the animated series, so if there's something wrong according to the manga, please forgive my ignorance. Also, to another person who's reading this fanfiction, - known as Mr. Cat - even though I'm updating this, I'm pretty sure this is lame. So yeah. Bear with me a little while until I get more ideas for the story! Now on with the fanfic!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"__And as you made me multiple questions, you'll have to work more to pay your debt! Now bring those delicious snacks and more Sake!"_

_"__That's right, April 1__st__! Bring the Sake!"_

_"__April 1__st__! April 1__st__!"_

_I groaned as Maru and Moro joined the other two in torturing me; I shouldn't have to handle this at this hour. I muttered profanities all the way to the kitchen and began grabbing the ingredients for their damn snacks, eventually trying to figure out what Yuuko-san meant with lady luck and how Erin knew about it. 'Guess I won't solve this puzzle any time soon, might as well do my forced job to pay a debt I was forced to make…'_

* * *

**~Erin's POV~**

'I hate lying to him… Even more when he's so innocent he'll never find out…' Heading to the playground near my place, I picked up my pace and looked at the watch. 'Ten minutes late. I'm doomed…' Arriving at the small park, I placed my things on the bench and sat down after eyeing the place and not seeing the one who called me here.

"You're late, Akane."

Jumping out of my skin, I turned around only to face the Rain Sprite (Ame Warashi) scowling at me. I had to admit this one seemed always pissed off, but now it was different, her rage was nearly overflowing her body. All I could do was to sigh; regaining the breath I had lost a few moments before.

"I know, Rain Sprite, but have you any idea of when the heck my classes end and how far is this place from school?!"

"Don't know, don't care."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples in a vain attempt to figure out why she said we had to talk. Okay, in theory, we are something like cousins; considering I should be a spirit but am not because my mother made a deal with Yuuko and all, but what in the name of Heavens could rain have to do with Destiny Lines?

"Why did you tie yourself to Watanuki?"

Surprised and confused, I eyed her as if she was cut in half by a giant platypus wearing a clown costume.

"Because I love him…?"

Then I heard a faint cry near some bushes and saw a bunch of Karasu Tengu flying towards us. Well towards me, specifically.

"You made her cry!"

"Oh crap! No, I didn't! I said I love him, I didn't say he doesn't love her!"

Running around the empty playground, I hid myself inside a plaything and shouted all sorts of bad words to the midgets guardians and waited until the commotion settled down. I should've known this would happen… 'I'm so stupid! Argh!'

"Stop! It's not her fault!"

"Are you going to disobey the Vestal Sprite?!"

"But she made her cry!"

The shouting voices – easily recognizable as the Vestal Sprite had a soft voice, the Rain Sprite was clearly irritated and the guardians were speaking in choir – seemed to be in an endless discussion as I attempted to see them through the plaything's holes. Fail. Getting off the ground and patting my pants to clean them a little, I sighed and muttered to myself while they argued.

"Everything makes her cry… Destroy the whole world then, damn flying midgets…"

"What was that?!"

Asked a very mad Ame Warashi. This was probably her idea, but it's not her fault anyway…

"Oh, nothing, talking to myself, forgive me. I assume Zashiki Warashi is in love with Kimihiro and wants to know why I untied the two. Correct?"

And I thought her scowl couldn't deepen.

"Absolutely correct. Now start talking, Akane."

"Even though this is something both of you Sprites should know, I'll say it. The Vestal Sprite is not _human_, what makes it impossible for her to be with him while he's still alive. And I guess she doesn't want to kill him now neither wait for his natural or accidental death. Look, I'm sorry if this hurts you, Zashiki Warashi-chan, but I really love him… You have no idea how it is to know there's nobody out there for you, that no one is the right person for you. I can connect you to someone else, anybody you wish, is yours, if you want to."

Her expression saddened, but she managed to flash me a weak smile and shook her head. I bit my bottom lip and nodded whilst Ame Warashi huffed and crossed her arms; how come she seems more upset than Zashiki Warashi? 'Guess it's their nature, one is peaceful and brand while the other is the storm itself…' I waved goodbye and slung my bad over my shoulder, quickly walking home, a frown on my face as guilt filled my entire being. If she ever asks him back, I'd probably comply to her plead.

**~End of the flashback inside a flashback! Now we'll return to the first flashback, with the Ouran boys!~**

**~Erin's POV~**

_All the while, the rest of the ex-Hosts were there, looking at the three of us incredulously. Hikaru had walked away and was talking to Haruhi, freeing her from 'Daddy's' bear hug. Tamaki just shrunk and crawled to his emo corner, creating some mushrooms around him. Mitsukuni looked rather amused at the sight of me doing the act instead of Hikaru. Kyoya had a frightening dark aura around him and nobody could see his gray eyes as his glasses glimmered reflecting the kitchen's light._

And here I had thought he was only faking the sour mood. Not that I can break the act now, but I'd rather see his peaceful and happy face than this scary one he's doing now. Still dangerously close to Kaoru's lips, I closed my eyes slowly and saw the ginger head do the same until I felt his surprisingly soft lips on mine. Moving in perfect sync, – as we have done this a lot of times – our tongues fought for dominance, I couldn't help but to let him win, for all the times I did so, my reward was indescribably pleasant. Not disappointing me, Kaoru slid one of his hands to my neck, exactly where he found out my soft spot, and the other cupped my cheek gently yet firmly. Never could I say he's not a good kisser. Breaking apart and a bit ashamed – oh please, all the ex-Hosts' faces were priceless, but the judgment on their eyes was killing me – we gasped for air and hugged once again, laughing softly.

Even though most would assume we were an actual couple, this was nothing more than a well-played act. Of course, I dated him and it was great, but soon we found out it just wouldn't work. Nevertheless, this was something neither of us could get enough of. That pleasant feeling from the kiss and also the tickling sensation at the pit of our stomachs… Just unexplainable. So we kept doing that, completely aware of each other's choices and that we're merely good friends.

Apparently, Kyoya would never react all too well to something of the sort.

"*ahem* If you two lovebirds wouldn't mind, I'd like to eat in peace without having to watch that ever again."

Gray eyes still hidden behind sparkling spectacles made me wonder what they could be showing off as the Shadow King twitched slightly in his place.

"Oh no, we're not lovebirds."

"Not anymore, at least."

Actually astonished that we'd still complete each other's sentences, I glanced at Kaoru and grinned, receiving a cute wink in return. Giggling at how silly we may look, I suddenly stopped when Kyoya got up and stood right in front of me – a lot taller, may I add.

"Erin. May I have a word with you, _alone_?"

Sounding like a parent would after their child had done something wrong, I held back a chuckle and followed him to a random room – or so I thought.

"Why would you do that to someone who's not even your boyfriend?"

He asked not louder than a whisper as he closed and locked the door quickly. Then it hit me that it was, in fact, his bedroom. Turning to face me, he advanced towards me as I backed away until I felt the edge of his king-sized bed.

"Why did you have to meet him first and not _me_?"

The raven-haired boy seemed almost sorrowful at his statement. Each step he took brought him closer to me while I had nowhere else to go. I stood my ground as multiple questions flew around my brain, making it impossible for me to answer a single one. Towering over me, he frowned lightly and faster than I could've predicted, he pinned me on his bed and straddled me.

"How did you do this? How did you make me love you so easily?"

And all those turbulent questions collided to form one clear and objective question. A question that simply flew out of my mouth, regardless of my position.

"Kyoya… Do you… really love me?"

When all he did was to kiss me, I gave up and kissed back, but the way he was so gentle and soft in the kiss was the answer I needed. Kyoya Ootori loved me. When he pulled away, my gaze bore into his clever eyes as I breathed heavily.

"I'll take that as a _yes_, Ootori-san. Maybe it's soon to tell, but I might be in love with you too, Kyoya."

Smiling sweetly at him, I reached his lips – that tasted of coffee – to another kiss. While a bit dumbstruck, he all the same returned it and let go of my wrists to explore my curves. Evidently I'd let him be the dominant, as it just feels right with him. With a hand on my waist and another on the back of my leg, our tongues continued to entangle as he lifted my leg to his waist.

"Kyoya… You know I really want this but-ah!…"

And I was interrupted as he grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed it while his mouth attacked my neck.

"_Kyoya_! What if they hear us?!"

Probably only to tease me, he chuckled darkly – a chuckle a mortal girl could never resist! – and whispered plainly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Then I think you should be quiet, hm~?"

I groaned, absolutely frustrated, and flipped him over. Now on top, I gave him a passionate kiss and got up, running to the door as fast as my legs allowed me to, chuckling a bit at his face. Well, it was then his turn to chuckle when I noticed, rather amused, that the key was nowhere to be found.

"Kyoya, seriously… I didn't even finish the guys breakfast and I have to talk to Hikaru about some arrangements we have to do and I want to get to know the others and-"

"Erin, you talk too much."

Walking towards me as a predator hunting its prey, – poor, poor prey! – Kyoya smirked and leaned forward, his arms trapping me between him and the door.

"We both know you want it. Why deny it?"

Why the heck do his whispers sound so appealing?! Inhaling sharply and trying to control myself, I closed my eyes, as if doing such would help me think clearly.

"I can't… Just… Not now…"

Another damn whisper as he pulled me closer, our bodies almost touching.

"Why not?"

A dramatic pause, only to emphasize the fact I was not joking, and I finally said, my eyes focusing on his as I frowned.

"Because I still have _not_ eaten the breakfast _I_ made and someone's dying if I don't get my food shortly!"

The black haired male couldn't hold back his laughter and stood straight, fixing his glasses in place. Giving me a peck on the lips, he took a few steps back and reached inside his pants' pocket, and a wild key appeared from there! He snickered at my ironic expression and opened the door, taking my hand in his as we headed to the kitchen.

When we got there, I was leaning on him a little, our fingers entwined. As soon as Kaoru's eyes captured the scene, he looked utterly confused, but pleased either way. Tamaki glanced up, for once ignoring the mushrooms he had grown, and grinned like a five-year-old child on Christmas, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you!"

And there was the King, blabbering about how cute we look together and so on, his arms flailing around as he tried to suggest the same thing to him and Haruhi. Let's just say he went back to his mushroom field whilst the twins seemed to be having lots of fun. Rolling my eyes, I took a place at the table and sighed profoundly before attacking my food. I glanced at the ex-Hosts and snickered. Mitsukuni was delighted with a piece of cake he found in the fridge while Takashi looked quite worried as the sweet could be tainted, due to how long it's been there; Hikaru and Kaoru were pestering Tamaki, what wasn't probably the best idea as the blonde was already depressed from Haruhi rejection. When my gaze finally landed on Kyoya, there was a faint smile upon his lips as he shook his head at his friends. 'Perhaps I could say they're my friends by this time…'


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously..._

_When we got there, I was leaning on him a little, our fingers entwined. As soon as Kaoru's eyes captured the scene, he looked utterly confused, but pleased either way. Tamaki glanced up, for once ignoring the mushrooms he had grown, and grinned like a five-year-old child on Christmas, causing me to stifle a laugh. _

_"__I knew there was something going on between the two of you!"_

_And there was the King, blabbering about how cute we look together and so on, his arms flailing around as he tried to suggest the same thing to him and Haruhi. Let's just say he went back to his mushroom field whilst the twins seemed to be having lots of fun. Rolling my eyes, I took a place at the table and sighed profoundly before attacking my food. I glanced at the ex-Hosts and snickered. Mitsukuni was delighted with a piece of cake he found in the fridge while Takashi looked quite worried as the sweet could be tainted, due to how long it's been there; Hikaru and Kaoru were pestering Tamaki, what wasn't probably the best idea as the blonde was already depressed from Haruhi rejection. When my gaze finally landed on Kyoya, there was a faint smile upon his lips as he shook his head at his friends. 'Perhaps I could say they're my friends by this time…'_

* * *

**~Random Narrator's POV~**

And on that fateful morning, you and Kyoya became a couple, – the cutest one, according to the Princely Type ex-Host – being frequently seen together at school. A few months later, the ex-Hosts returned to Japan, including Haruhi, to heritage their parents' companies, and only the third son of the Ootori's stayed in America. After all, the little genius could command everything flawlessly from his computer, not even having to be away from his girlfriend while doing so. Saying his father was proud of Kyoya was an understatement, as it was saying his brothers were envious of all his accomplishments in funding his own company. Considering all the rivalry they've been through to take lead of their father's business, it's comprehensible how mad the oldest two sons would get after realizing how mature and independent Kyoya became, even surpassing his siblings with his extreme calculative manners and well-used intelligence.

Having the apartment for himself, the Low Blood Pressure Demon invited Erin to live with him, objecting the need of saving money, – though money was something both of them always had and would always have, depending on Kyoya's quick thinking – when he was actually trying to get closer to the black haired girl. Not that they were not. Let's just state that he was a _very _jealous boyfriend.

After she moved in with him, their relationship improved a lot, let out some misunderstandings, such as a French girl saying Kyoya was supposed to marry her – what was the name again? Renge? – and Erin stubbornly walked out and returned two days later to an overly worried Kyoya.

"Erin! Where the heck were you?!"

"Why do you care? I was just giving you and your fiancé some privacy."

Her purple eyes glinted dangerously as she glared at him; her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The male sighed and smiled weakly at the girl he loved so much.

"Why do I care, Erin? I thought we were already through this…"

The short girl scowled and huffed, turning away from her boyfriend as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She recalled, rather vividly, her mother's departure when she was an infant. The back of her hand wiped it quickly whilst she sniffed. That horrible feeling of being abandoned lingered in the depths of her soul and since then, trusting anybody was hard to her. It was already a wonder how much she could rely on Kyoya and how fast that happened.

"Oh well, that was when I thought you were single. For God's sake, you're betrothed to that… that… that peasant and arrogant French girl!"

"And here I thought the twins were the ones to jump to the wrong conclusions too fast…"

Gray eyes hidden behind shiny glasses stared at the ground as he mumbled to himself. That otaku mad girl had to come now and ruin everything with Erin… He frowned slightly, cursing Renge Houshakuji to the burning gates of Hell. His life was never as great as it was presently; he had the girl he loved, he had his father's respect and he'd surpassed his idiotic brothers! He had his good friends, even though they were back in Japan, he had his own place and shared it with the most amazing girl he ever met – and he met a lot of them. Why everything had to go wrong exactly now?! He was about to propose to the purple eyed female, but fate decided a bizarre French girl should show up and put up that act from his second year at Ouran High School. He clutched his hands, knuckles white from the strength.

"What was that?"

Erin snapped, finally glancing towards that excuse of a man. And she was so sure she had found her one and only, the guy who'd make her happy and vise-versa… How could he do such a horrible thing to her?! She felt her eyes sting; more tears wanted to come out, yet her pride would never allow that. When that loud and annoying girl appeared at their front door, already looking at the black haired girl with arrogance, if not disgust, all it took was an almost unnoticeable sparkle in her eyes as Renge localized Kyoya and went to hug him. Blood boiling, Erin put on a fake smile and was about to close the door, until she heard something about marriage and the two of them laughing together. Wide-eyed, the girl glanced up at her current boyfriend, her bottom lip quivering discreetly, and she ran out the door. Luckily, her cell phone's case was also a wallet, meaning she could handle herself while she wasn't home. Coming back because she needed to recharge the battery, she hoped not to find the raven haired male, but had no such fortune, and here they were.

"Listen, love… I-"

"NO! Don't 'listen, love' me, you idiot! I was just for fun then? I should've known, right? Silly me, nobody would ever notice me anyways."

Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his spectacles. Why was she so thick skulled?! He was truly afraid of losing her. After all that time he'd been only watching her from afar, losing Erin would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He heard her sniff quietly and in a sudden move, she brushed past him towards their bedroom and began to pack her things. A large black gripsack was quickly being filled with her clothes, now scattered around the room, her favorite books were also taken from the shelves as she tried to contain her tears. His eye twitched; she had no place to go, and yet was taking such extreme measures.

"Tch… Erin! Listen to me!"

He grabbed her arm, stopping her from stowing a small red toothbrush inside her nécessaire; she faced the wooden floor and refused to look up at him.

"You're hurting me, Kyoya."

Said male blinked and released her, the toothbrush finding its way into the nécessaire and then the nécessaire finding its way into the black bag. She kept on tucking in her belongings while Kyoya only observed her, a sorrowful expression on his features.

"Erin… Please, don't leave me…"

"Why should I listen to you?"

Erin's calm tone scared him; that meant she wouldn't listen to a single word he said, no matter how much he claimed to love her. When she turned her gaze towards him, his chest constricted uncomfortably as his pained gray eyes met her opaque violet ones. The words left him and he stayed in silence until all her most dear things were packed.

"Ootori-san. I'm grateful for all the good times we had together, but as now I see you have a fiancé, I can't continue living here. I wish you two the best."

Her Converse shoes tapped against the floor as she made her way to the apartment door and with each thud, it was as though someone was piercing Kyoya's heart with knives. Why couldn't she understand that Renge was joking?

It didn't look like a joke to her.

She was really going away. She was leaving him. His Erin wouldn't come back. When she was about to open the elegant white wooden door, he ran out of their bedroom and into the living room. Surprised, she looked at him and frowned slightly; why wouldn't he just give up? He was never hers anyways. She opened her mouth to tell him it was useless trying to make her stay but no sound came out. A huge dark hollow emerged from behind her and two arms snaked around Erin, pulling her inside the loophole.

"ERIN!"

At the same time, Kyoya and Erin reached out for each other, but as the girl felt herself drifting away, her arm dropped and her eyes closed. All the boy could do was helplessly watch the love of his life being kidnapped by who knows what and in a desperate act, he jumped towards the hole where she disappeared. His attempts were unfruitful as it vanished and he fell to his knees, face buried in his hands as he cried. Erin was gone and he didn't even have a clue about who did it. And worse than that was the fact she still believed he had only toyed with her emotions, wherever she was.

**~Erin's POV~**

_"What should we do with her now?"_

_"Tch… We got the wrong version of her daughter."_

Everything was black. I could hear a conversation between a male and a female. Her voice was stoic, emotionless, like a robot. His voice sounded displeased and older than the female.

_"There were dimensional travel waves from where she was, so we thought this was the real one."_

What did she say? Dimensional… travel? So the theory is right! There are multiple dimensions! But where am I?

_"Yes… But if there were waves, it means this one is probably a second clone. The first must've died. If the real had the trouble of making another, that dimension might be somehow important."_

Did he just say clone? I'm a clone?! No, I'm a clone of a clone, because he said second clone. What the heck…?

_"And what do we do now?"_

Yeah, what do we do now? Where is the real me? No, the real her…? The real Erin Akane. What will they do to me?

_"Send her somewhere they wouldn't think of. A place where they won't find her."_

A place… they won't find me? Who are they talking about?

_"Yes. The systems have already found a dimension. She will be sent now."_

Wait! Where are you sending me to?! I tried to move, but my body felt numb.

_"Good. Let's wait and see the witch's next move."_

Witch? Dear Lord, what will happen to me…? I heard a male chuckle and soon found myself in a dreamless slumber.

I felt something wet against my right cheek and grimaced. Realizing I had my body control back, I jolted up and felt dizzy, putting a hand on my forehead to steady myself. A menacing growl reached my ears and my eyes darted to my right side, where a rather big white dog was. Screw that, it was a damn gigantic hound! Its red eyes watched me intently, as if daring me to move again. I gulped and offered my hand for it to sniff. As the dog was at it, I spoke as softly as I could.

"Hey there, buddy… I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

'Most likely you'd hurt me…' I thought sarcastically as the huge white creature seemed to trust me. Tilting its big head, the dog sat down and its tail shook happily. I noted it had a dog-collar and reached for the black leather strip; the metal plaque on it read Pluto.

"Your name is Pluto?"

Nodding its head, the dog looked content for some reason. I got up, dusting off my clothes and patted its head gently. Pluto closed his eyes and rubbed his head on my hand, making me laugh.

"I assume you have an owner, right? Can you take me to him or her?"

He barked – at my face, might I add – and turned around, walking in the middle of tall trees and well maintained rose bushes. I was about to follow him, but in my first step I tripped and fell on my face. 'Erin, you're so magnificent it scares me.' I heard another bark and looked up to see Pluto with a black bag – my bag! – in his mouth as he lied beside me, as if for me to climb.

"Will you carry me there, Pluto?"

He whined impatiently and I got on his back chuckling. Holding on his soft fur, I let myself be carried towards an old looking mansion. One of the many windows showed an office, where I could see a man sitting with his back to the window. Beside him stood a tall man dressed in black, almost like my father's butler. Pluto stopped walking and howled, making the man in black turn around with an annoyed expression, which turned into a suspicious one as soon as he spotted me. I watched as he bowed and headed out of the room, soon appearing at the front door, walking towards us. I jumped off the hound and got my bag from his mouth, setting it down on the grass.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you?"

'I know that voice… but it can't be!' My scrutinizing gaze landed on his clothes, there was the chain of a pocket watch; his jet black hair falling in front of his face; and finally his eyes. I froze with my eyes wide. 'How didn't I notice before… This is Black Butler!'

"S-Sebastian Michaelis…"

With his demonic powers, my whisper was heard and he was suddenly holding a knife to my neck as I held my breath.

"How do you know who I am?"

Pluto was distressed and whined to Sebastian. I gained the Hell hound's trust, but he wouldn't dare attacking the head butler. His grip on the knife tightened and he pressed it harder against my skin; I shut my eyes waiting for death.

"Pluto, what are y-"

I felt the cold blade leave my neck and opened my eyes to apprehend I was being held by a tall man, – have you ever noticed how everybody else is tall in my point of view? – who had white shoulder length hair and was pretty much naked.

"Oh my God!"

My hands covered my now-not-so-innocent purple orbs as I tried not to blush. 'At least I won't die if Pluto's near me.' Even in his human form, Pluto barked to Sebastian and hugged me harder, telling the butler he wouldn't let me get hurt. I heard an exasperated sigh.

"M-my name is Erin… Erin Akane…"

"I apologize for my rudeness, Miss Erin. Pluto, you can release her now, it's ungentlemanly like to hold a lady when you're so poorly dressed."

"NO! Pluto, he still doesn't trust me, he's going to kill me!"

"Why, where did you get such an idea, my lady? I would not kill a beautiful lady like yourself."

"You're a demon, you lie! I don't trust you!"

"And you rather be held by a naked Hell hound than explain to me how do you know that?"

"…"

Pluto's arms left me and soon I felt his big paw at my feet. I slowly reopened my eyes and saw him in his dog form, sitting in front of me. I went to his side and hugged his neck, staying close to him, just in case Sebastian decides to do anything funny.

"Thanks Pluto, this way is less embarrassing…"

He barked and wiggled his tail joyfully as the butler frowned a bit.

"My lady, would you tell me now where does your knowledge about me come from?"

"… Where I come from, you're just an anime character…"

"Excuse me?"

"… I can't really explain to you since this is the Victorian Era, but see it like this: you're not real there."

**~End of a rather massive Flashback!~**

* * *

A/N: Hey there! Look, I know I said that I'd update during my "vacations" (for Christ's sake, who in their right minds would say two weeks are vacations?!), but my writer's block kinda blocked me. Sorry for the pun. But yeah, this is probably the most I'm going to post for now, so forgive me and thanks for, uh, not giving up on me just yet. ehehe. ^-^


	16. AUTHOR IS IN RAGE MODE

YOU KNOW WHAT, GUYS?!

FUCK THIS SHIT. IMMA TRY AND FINISH IT FOR REAL. YEAH, AUTHOR'S RAGE FTW.

I ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER READY TO POST WHILE I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO CONTINUE IT. BUT I'LL POST IT FOR YOU GUYS ANYWAY. I DON'T FANCY THE IDEA OF GIVING UP. YEAH, AUTHOR'S RAGE FTW!

IT'S KINDA SHORT, BUT IT'S KINDA COOL. SO CHILL OUT. DON'T HATE MEH.

DO YOU FEEL AS IF I'M SCREAMING AT YOU?!

YOU DO?!

GOOD.

AUTHOR'S RAGE FTWWW!

SEE YOU ALL IN A FEW.


	17. Chapter 16

**~Random Narrator's POV~**

And that's how you ended up in the world of Black Butler. You tenderly recalled every sweet moment you had with Kyoya, even though it'd make your blood boil and your eyes sting, willing desperately to cry. You thought of him constantly and getting his image out of your mind was a rather difficult task to accomplish, but spending time with people you thought weren't real really did help a lot. On that afternoon, Ciel Phantomhive, that man sitting at the office window and also the head of the Phantomhive family since his parents' murders, interrogated you endlessly. He wanted to know, mostly, if he'd ever get his revenge and make those who shamed him suffer, but it was a question you refused to answer. First, he looked older than the age he had when he supposedly was turned into a demon, – according to the anime – which meant you had no idea what actually happened until then, and second, he'd ask for any clue you could give him, and you wouldn't give him the answer so promptly. Changing the story's course would be wrong, and who knows what could occur in the future, right?

Though you didn't respond to his expectations, Ciel took you in as a guest and simply tried to learn things from the modern era, such as using a cell phone. You snapped many funny photos of him, but without electricity, recharging the phone was quite impossible, so you could only hope to go back to your own dimension someday to reveal the pictures. He was even so kind to let you wear your own clothes, disregard the current fashion and that entire dress requirement. No way in Hell you'd wear corsets. Your internal organs appreciated not being crushed, thank you.

And as time passed by, you noted how different Ciel was from the anime. He was less arrogant and smiled more often, obviously taller and more handsome, considering he was about your age now; he even let some chuckles escape when you made a joke he could understand. Your eyes watched carefully how he treated Lady Elizabeth: certainly he was a lot warmer than what the anime showed. She even told you about the time she was almost turned into a doll and her beloved fiancé came to her aid. Was that the case about Drocell Keinz? Well, who cares? As long as your new friend was safe, everything's fine. And having a friend like Lizzy was, for sure, something else! It seemed as the girl had had Red Bull and vodka together; she was just so loud and happy-go-lucky, practically bouncing off the walls with her hyperactivity. You were glad she liked you as soon as she laid eyes on you, though she would never know you had a massive crush on her betrothed. Life's just not fair, right?

Although most people would warm up to you in no time, the Phantomhive's butler was another case. During the first two or three months, Sebastian would still look at you suspiciously, his sharp carmine irises flashed pink at you uncountable times, but maybe that's because you were the new favorite in the mansion. He couldn't understand how that was possible. Someone who came from the future claiming that him and Lord Phantomhive weren't real, despite his beliefs that even old forgotten books would tell his master's doings. The demon kept an attentive eye on you and tried not to trust you at all costs, but your silly pranks on him and all your help in the manor made him warm up to you. He soon found himself spending his free time with you, hearing about the technology and people you've met, what were your interests and also fashion notion, even though he was unsuccessful in his attempt to make you wear a corset. You actually took a tiara and sewed cat ears on it, making Sebastian wear them for a while for your own entertainment, but it's not like he didn't want to anyways. A few days later, the dark butler realized he cared for you as much as he cared for his master, but that couldn't be; he was simply infatuated with you. 'You're going soft, Sebastian.' His attempts to stay away from you were unfruitful; he was already wrapped around your finger.

About the other servants, they were basically respectful towards you, but after you helped them clean a mess – not only a mere mess, it was the worst they had ever done, at least that you actually had seen so far – in the kitchen before Sebastian reached the place, you were doubtlessly a friend they held dear in their hearts.

Bardroy gladly took your advices about cooking; the funny thing is that he'd blush every now and then because he dozed off, way too lost in shining purple eyes to pay attention to your words and you had to repeat yourself many times, but you managed to teach him a recipe or two if the head butler wasn't around (you also hid his flamethrower. Just in case). After the fourth or fifth lesson, the cook began to leave breakfast at your door almost daily; once you even saw him running down the corridor with red ears of embarrassment and chuckled lightly before reaching for your food. What a funny cook!

Tanaka, the steward, was actually always content, but when he discovered you could understand him in his chibi form, you were as high as Sebastian in his ranking. Probably the experience you had with a very quiet ex-Host was worth it now, because to you, Tanaka spoke as clear as day with his 'hohoho's'. You spent some afternoons with him, learning about finances and how to administer the manor, besides, of course, drinking tea in Japanese style.

Meyrin, the clumsy maid that you had always admired, was very much pleased when the cracks on her thick spectacles were fixed by your own hands and the tips about instinctively knowing where the glasses were to pour wine and other drinks helped a lot. She even spared some time to teach you how to use a gun, (one of the most frightening days at the manor, as you have a terrible aim), but gave up soon and contented herself with assisting you whenever you'd get lost inside the huge mansion. There were just too many corridors and too many doors and too many ways to get lost! Sebastian made fun of you for those lapses, but you took revenge hiding his precious cats and the teasing stopped.

Finnian, the gardener, with those childish green eyes of his, quickly befriended you and taught you about plants and gardening, things you were never good with before. You found yourself spending most of your days outside, admiring the white roses Ciel loved so dearly, – whilst Finny admired you, but it's not like you ever noticed anyhow… – even though you liked the red ones much better. Besides the gardening, you also helped him with Pluto, teaching him a trick or two, including not attacking unknown visitors, unless he was given the order. Yet the atmosphere seemed to get tense quite frequently when around both of them; the most dangerous aura surrounded you when Pluto, in his human form, wore a tuxedo and handed you a bouquet of red roses, and in his canine manners, happily licked your cheek as you blushed furiously. Add to that an angry Finny glaring daggers towards the Hell hound and a hidden Sebastian that promised to send Pluto back to the depths of Hell with his bare hands.

Setting all the 'getting to know each other' part aside and returning to Undertaker's shop: you sat quietly on a wooden stall, patiently waiting for the blond to come back, occasionally sending a glance or another towards the numerous coffins around you. death was such a common occurrence for most people you're currently surrounded by, and yet, you weren't that great of a fan of the idea, and you guessed neither was Finnian. You could only hope that he wouldn't feel too solitary in the future without the petite animal; maybe after you were gone, his rivalry with Pluto would end and they'd be great friends again.

The doorbell rang in your ears and you woke up from your daydreaming, glancing at the door with your chin resting on your knuckles. Finny had returned. Saddened green eyes meeting sympathetic violet ones as you got up to give the boy a hug. After all, he saw in birds the freedom he always wished for and the only friends he could have without having to kill them in order to survive. He sniffed quietly with his head on your shoulder whilst you caressed his blonde hair.

"It's okay, Finnian… Rin wouldn't want you to cry…"

You felt him nod and smiled weakly; he pulled away and returned the smile.


End file.
